Harry Potter y el misterio de los magos
by Tincho P
Summary: Harry se encuentra en casa de sus tíos cuando una carta de Ron le cambian las vacaciones. Ahora, listo para comenzar su sexto curso en Hogwarts, se embarca e la aventura más peligrosa hasta el momento, y comienza a ver de otra forma a su mejor amiga.
1. Las cartas y el regalo

1

Las cartas y el regalo

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas del número cuatro de Privet Drive cuando un chico de ojos verdes se desperezaba en su cama y buscaba sus lentes en la mesa de luz.

Harry se levantó, se ducho, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia y Dudley que estaban desayunando avena y tostadas.

-Buenos días-Saludo Harry. Como de costumbre los Dursley no respondieron. El chico se sentó y desayunó en silencio hasta que Tío Vernon que estaba leyendo el periódico dijo -¿Sabes Petunia que encontraron muertos a una familia en Bristol?-. Harry palideció de pronto.-Si, los encontraron en su casa sin ninguna marca en el cuerpo.

Sin decir nada Harry subió a su habitación muy pálido, tenía que contarle a Ron, Hermione, Heiden y Holly lo que había escuchado así que tomó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y el tintero pero luego recordó que el solo tenía a Hedwig y que ella sola no podría ir a cuatro casas al mismo tiempo, así que optó por escribir a Ron. Mojó la pluma en el tintero, pero cuando iba a empezar a escribir escuchó un ruido en su ventana, se acercó a esta y pudo ver a Pigwidgeon la pequeña lechuza gris de Ron que le traía una carta de su amigo. Harry tomó la carta y la leyó:

Harry:

Hola ¿Cómo estas?, bueno seguro que con los Dursley no muy bien, te escribo esta carta para invitarte a pasar lo que queda del verano en mi casa con mi familia, ya le pregunte a mamá y esta encantada con la idea, también invite a los otros, Hermione llega esta tarde, Heiden mañana a la mañana y Holly al mediodía.

Pregúntale a tus tíos si te dejan venir el viernes a la tarde y si te dejan, envíame a Pig con la respuesta y si no también, porque iremos igual.

Saludos de parte de todos.

Ron

A Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Bajó las escaleras hacia el living y encontró a los Dursley viendo la televisión.

-Tío Vernon-dijo Harry. Este se dio vuelta para mirar al que interrumpió su programa favorito con una cara de odio.

-Acabo de recibir una carta de uno de mis amigos y me invita a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en su casa-anunció Harry-¿Podría ir? Tío Vernon pensó por un segundo y luego dijo-Esta bien puedes ir con tal de que no destruyan la sala como hace dos años atrás…

Harry sonrió y antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación agradeció a sus tíos. En su alcoba Pig lo esperaba ansiosamente para entregar la respuesta a Ron. Harry dio vuelta la carta para contestar y encontró algo más escrito en ella, que decía:

PD: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te guste el regalo que entre Hermione, Heiden, Holly y yo te compramos, yo tengo una parte y ellos tienen las que faltan, Pig te lo entregara.

Harry vio un paquetito atado a la diminuta lechuza, lo desenvolvió y encontró en el una pequeña "R" de plata, el chico se pregunto para que serviría y luego recordó que los otros tenían lo que faltaba pero ¿que sería?

Pero unos extraños sonidos hicieron que Harry volviera de sus pensamientos para mirar hacia la ventana y ver otras tres lechuzas (una gris y dos marrones) con sobres. Harry las dejo entrar y recogió las tres cartas, abrió la primera, era de Heiden:

Harry:

¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien y no te preocupes por si no lo estas dado a que pronto todos nos veremos en la madriguera. Por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Seguro que ya recibiste la carta de Ron y el te entrego su parte del regalo, bueno ahora yo te entrego mi parte, espero que te guste.

Saludos.

Heiden

Harry encontró otro paquete igual al de Ron, lo abrió y encontró una pequeña "H" de plata. Harry estaba cada vez estaba más confundido ¿para qué servirían esa "R" y esa "H" que Ron y Heiden le habían dado?

Abrió la siguiente carta, esta era de Holly:

Querido Harry:

¿Cómo va todo? Si me lo imagino… No te preocupes todo va a mejorar cuando nos veamos todos en la madriguera. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Te envío mi parte del regalo, espero que te guste.

Besos

Holly

Harry volvió a encontrar un pequeño paquete junto a la lechuza, lo abrió y encontró otra pequeña "H" de plata en su interior. El chico ya no daba más de curiosidad, Tenía una "R" y dos "H" pero no podía descubrir para que servían

Abrió la ultima, era de Hermione, su corazón se empezó a acelerar y no sabía porque. La carta citaba:

Querido Harry:

¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estas? Seguro que esos horribles Muggles te están tratando de lo peor, no te preocupes todo se solucionara pronto. Seguro que ya recibiste las cartas de Ron, Heiden y Holly y los paquetes que venían con ellas y si no entiendes para que sirve lo que hay en su interior no te preocupes que yo te lo explicare a continuación: 1º Primero abre mi paquete.

Harry abrió el paquete de Hermione y encontró dos "H" de plata igual que las anteriores. El chico volvió a fijar su mirada en la carta de su amiga:

2º Veras que tienes una "R" y cuatro "H", esas son las iniciales de nuestros nombres,

3º Puedes fijarte que todas las letras se pueden unir.

Harry se fijó y vio que habían dos "H" te tenían dos lugares para unirse y dos que solo tenían uno, y la "R" tenia dos lugares. El chico volvió a fijar su verde mirada en la carta de Hermione para ver lo último que decía:

4º Ahora te dejo para que pienses en como se unen esas letras y cuando vayas a la madriguera tendrás que haberlo resuelto porque te será útil para poder llegar hacia allí.

Además decidimos hacerte este regalo por lo buen amigo que eres lo valiente e inteligente y adema por tu cumpleaños. Nos veremos en la casa de Ron.

Besos

Hermione

Harry termino de leer la carta de su amiga con el corazón latiéndole a mil y con las mejillas sumamente coloradas. Fijo su vista en su regalo y empezó a pensar la manera de unirlo. Hermione le había escrito que cada letra era la inicial de sus nombres (las "H" por Harry, Hermione, Heiden y Holly, y la "R" por Ron), también dedujo que las "H" deberían ir juntas (dos y dos) por lo lugares para unir que tenían. El chico las unió y quedaron juntas en parejas y luego las juntó con la "R". El regalo junto citaba: "HHRHH", Harry lo dio vuelta y estaba escrito "Amigos para siempre". El ojos verdes sonrió y lo guardo en su mesita de luz, no sabía porque Hermione le había dicho que le sería útil para llegar a la madriguera y no lo tomó en cuenta. Luego recordó que tenía que responder a Ron. Tomó el pedazo de pergamino, la pluma y el tintero, mojó la pluma y escribió:

Ningún problema, vengan, solo les pido que no lo hagan por la red flu como hace dos años atrás. Y gracias por el regalo.

Saludos a todos

Harry

Le ató a Pig la respuesta y la echó a volar, después tomo las cartas de Heiden, Holly y Hermione, las dio vuelta en todas escribió lo mismo:

Gracias por el regalo me gusto mucho. Nos vemos en la casa de Ron.

Saludos

Harry

Los días que faltaban para que los Weasley vinieran a buscarlo pasaron volando y Harry se encontraba en su habitación ordenando su baúl de Hogwarts. Ya había guardado todo, solo quedaban unas cuantas fotos y su libro favorito "Volando con los Cannons" que ya había leído más de diez veces. Empezó a guardar las fotos, estas se las había sacado con los que lo habían acompañado al departamento de misterios unas semanas atrás, antes de guardarlas las fue mirando una por una. La primera era una con Ron, los dos saludaban y levantaban el dedo pulgar sonriendo. La segunda era con Heiden.

Heiden John Darfbish era in poco más alto que Harry, delgado, tenía el cabello color marrón oscuro, que siempre peinaba a la perfección, pero siempre se le despeinaba, tenía los ojos marrón oscuro del mismo tono que su pelo y usaba lentes en forma de ovalo. El era muy estudioso pero no perseguía a los demás para que estudiasen como lo hacia Hermione y junto a esta eran los mejores alumnos de la clase. Heiden escondía dos secretos que solo Dumbledore, los miembros de la Orden (incluido Snape) y sus amigos sabían y que más tarde se rebelaría para el resto.

Holly Jill Bluckxbury era un poco mas alta que Hermione, delgada, tenía el cabello lacio, color castaño oscuro y los ojos celestes. Ella no era tan estudiosa como Heiden y Hermione pero si un poco más que Harry y Ron y en clase no le iba tan mal. Ella al igual que Heiden escondía dos secretos y que solo Dumbledore, los de la Orden y sus amigos sabían y que mas adelante sería rebelado.

Heiden y Holly se conocieron con Harry, Ron y Hermione en un compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts al comienzo del tercer curso antes de que entrara el Dementor buscando a Sirius Black. Ellos recién comenzaban en Hogwarts porque venían de pase de un colegio de Suiza llamado "Colegio Allemoor de Magia y Autocontrol Mágico" y por cuestiones laborales de sus padres se mudaron a Londres. Ellos por ser de Suiza hablaban francés a la perfección, y aprendieron a hablar ingles perfectamente gracias a la mama de Holly dando por resultado que no se notara que ellos eran suizos y no británicos. Los dos tuvieron que hacer el recorrido con los de primer año en los botes y ser seleccionados con ellos y finalmente los dos quedaron en Gryffindor en el tercer curso ya que en Allemoor habían hecho hasta el segundo.

Harry vio su foto con Heiden, los dos saludaban sonreían y se divertían. La siguiente foto era con Ginny, la pelirroja estaba agarrada a Harry por el hombro y este también. La posterior era con Neville, los dos sonreían y guiñaban el ojo. La otra era con Holly, esta igual que Ginny lo estaba agarrando por el hombro y saludaba. La siguiente era con Luna que sostenía un ejemplar del "Quisquilloso" en una mano y con la otra saludaba. Y cuando Harry llegó a la última foto, se ruborizo totalmente al ver que Hermione y el se agarraban de la cintura y saludaban.

Guardó las fotos todavía muy rojo en su baúl y se puso a releer Volando con los Cannons hasta que se hiciera la hora de que lo vinieran a buscar, pero luego recordó que en su carta, Ron no le había dicho a que hora lo irían a buscar. Desesperado, tomó un pergamino, la pluma y el tintero y cuando iba a escribir, vio un resplandor plateado en su mesita de luz y luego recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho sobre el regalo "te servirá para ir hasta allí". El chico lo tomó y el regalo dejó de brillar, lo dio vuelta y debajo de la frase "amigos para siempre" se dibujó la frase "15:30 Harry". El chico de ojos verdes sonrió y miró su reloj, eran las 15:30. Cuando iba a bajar para avisarle a Tío Vernon que ya iban a llegar sus amigos un fuerte sonido a alas hizo que Harry mirara hacía la ventana, cuando el extraño sonido se hizo más fuerte el chico se quedó tan blanco como el papel al ver a un gigantesco caballo alado color tostado pero con la crin, la cola y las alas blancas que se acercaba volando rápidamente hacia su ventana. Cuando Harry creyó que el caballo rompería la ventana y entraría en su alcoba, este se detuvo y Harry pudo ver las figuras de Bill y Ron montados en el.

-Vamos Harry, sube-le dijo Bill.

-Espera, tengo que avisarle a mis tíos que me voy-aviso Harry

El chico bajó la escalera rápidamente hacia donde estaba Tío Vernon y le dijo-Llegaron mis amigos, ya me voy, adiós nos vemos el próximo verano. Y dejando a Tío Vernon estupefacto, Harry subió a su habitación donde Bill y Ron lo esperaban.

-Vamos Harry, sube tu baúl. Harry lo hizo, tomo la jaula de Hedwig y el regalo de sus amigos y se subió al caballo. Volar en ese animal fue lo más extraordinario que Harry hubiera hecho jamás, sentir el aire de lleno en la cara lo hacia sentir tan bien, hasta que…

-Bill-pregunto Harry-¿este no es uno de los caballos que tiraban del carruaje de…?

-¿Beauxbatons?-termino Bill-si, pero en casa te lo explicaremos mejor.

Después de media hora de volar llegaron a la madriguera, ataron al animal y entraron en la casa. Allí estaban todos y Harry empezó a saludarlos uno por uno.

-Hola Charlie, Fred, George, Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley y… ¿Fleur?


	2. El caballo y el compromiso

2

El caballo y el Compromiso

Una hermosa muchacha de pelo largo y plateado y de ojos azules estaba sentada al lado de la señora Weasley y miraba a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Hagy!- exclamo Fleur Delacour quien segundos después se levanto de su asiento para ir a saludar al recién llegado plantándole dos besos en cada mejilla. Harry sintió que un calor lo invadía y no le sorprendería que como pensó dos años antes en las orillas del lago después de la segunda prueba de Torneo de los Tres Magos, le saliera humo por las orejas.

-Fleur ¿Que haces aquí?

-Es una larga histogia Hagy, te la contagemos pego prgimego saluda a los demás-respondió Fleur. Harry le hizo caso y siguió recorriendo con la mirada la casa y vio a Ginny y con una sonrisa en los labios fue a saludarla. Después vio a Heiden y a Holly y tambien fue a saludarlos y luego se paralizo cuando Hermione corrió hacia el y como había hecho Fleur minutos antes lo beso en cada mejilla mientras lo abrazaba. El chico se puso muy colorado pero traro de disimular que no había pasado nada. Después de eso la señora Weasley le dijo que suba a dejar sus cosas.

-Dormirás con Ron y Heiden, Harry querido. Dijo la señora Weasley mientras subía con ellos y las chicas a la planta de arriba de la casa.-y Ginny, Holly y Hermione dormirán en el cuarto de al lado.

Harry dejo sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto y como todavía no era la hora de almorzar decidió desempacar sus pertenencias. Estaba desempacando cuando Ron y los demás entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en las camas que estaban vacías.

-Y ¿Cómo an pasado estas semanas? Les pregunto a sus amigos.

-Bien bastante tranquilas después de lo ocurrido en Junio-comento Ron.

Tanto Hermione como Heiden les lanzaron una mirada mortífera a Ron y este comprendió que había metido la pata. Harry notó las miradas de sus amigos hacia Ron y comprendió que lo hacían por la muerte de Sirius.

-No se preocupen chicos-dijo mirándolos uno por uno a todos- ya lo he aceptado, se que Sirius ya no regresara y que tengo que seguir viviendo a pesar de todo. Además los tengo a ustedes que sé que no me abandonarán nunca.

Todos lo miraron y lo compadecieron, sabían que Harry no lo estaría pasando nada bien, primero sus padres y ahora Sirius, y a pesar de todo seguía firme y seguro.

Luego se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y acto seguido esta se abrió y una cabellera plateada se asomó.

-Ginny, tu madge te llama paga que la ayudes a pgepagag el almuegso-le dijo Fleur a Ginny que con mala cara se levantó y despidiéndose de los demás salió por la puerta rumbo a la cocina.

Después de esto Fleur desapareció de la habitación y Holly dejó escapar un bufido.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto Harry.

-Pues, ella y Bill se conocieron el año pasado puesto a que ella entro a trabajar en Gringotts y el le empezó a dar clases de Inglés, se enamoraron y ahora están a punto de casarse-Ron terminó su discurso y miro a Harry que tenia la boca abierta pero de ella no salía ningún sonido.

Holly y Hermione parecían muy molestas y Heiden tenía una mirada soñadora.

-¿Se puede saber porque están tan molestas?-les pregunto Harry a Hermione y a Holly. Pero fue Heiden el que contesto a la pregunta.

-A ellas y a Ginny no les agrada la presencia de Fleur en la casa.

-¿Y por qué?-pregunto Harry.

-Lo que ocurre es que Flema Delacour es la más creída del mundo-dijo Holly.

-No la llames así-exclamaron Ron y Heiden al unísono.

-¡Lo que ocurre es que a ustedes dos les gusta Fleur!-lanzó Hermione muy molesta.

A Harry le sorprendió mucho el tono de voz de su amiga y entendió que estaba muy molesta y ¿Celosa de Fleur? ¿Por Ron, por Heiden?

Pero Harry dejó de pensar en eso y decidió contarles a sus amigos sobre la profecía ya que estaban solos.

-Chicos, tengo que decirles algo. Todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia Harry-es sobre la profecía.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros y después de un rato de un incomodo silencio, Heiden fue quien habló.

-¿Te refieres a la esfera de cristal de la que los Mortífagos querían apoderase en el Ministerio?

-Si-le respondió Harry. Hermione y Holly ahogaron un grito y Heiden y Ron se lanzaron miradas nerviosas.

-Pero nadie sabe que es lo que contenía-dijo Holly-la esfera se rompió durante la batalla.

-Tienes razón Holly-exclamó Harry-pero Dumbledore me lo explicó todo en su despacho de regreso al castillo. Después de esto Harry les explicó todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho a finales del curso anterior y les recitó la profecía tal como la recordaba entre los ahogados gritos de las chicas y las expresiones de perplejidad de los chicos. Después de un incomodo silenció Ron fue quien rompió el hielo.

-Ósea que tu…

-Debo ser la victima o el asesino-terminó Harry.

Sus cuatro amigos le quedaron mirado, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, la puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir y otra vez Fleur se asomó pero esta vez para avisarles que la comida ya estaba servida y que bajaran a comer.

Una vez en la mesa y ya todos sirviéndose los deliciosos platos de la señora Weasley, Bill y Fleur le empezaron a contar a Harry toda la historia de cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron.

-Ya nos hemos compgometido y nos casagemos el pgogsimo verano, miga-le dijo Fleur a Harry mostrándole el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y dejando ver una hermosa sortija de compromiso que de seguro a Bill le habría costado un ojo de la cara, pero se notaba que estaba realmente enamorado de Fleur y esa sortija lo demostraba.

-Es muy hermosa-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Miró a Ginny, Hermione y Holly y notó que tenían cara de pocos amigos y entendió que era por el empalagoso discurso de Bill y Fleur (sobre todo de Fleur).

Pero luego Harry recordó la forma en la que había llegado a la Madriguera.

-Fleur ¿El caballo alado con el que Bill y Ron fueron a buscarme es tuyo?-pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-Si Hagy, Madame Maxime me lo regalo pog habeg participado del Togneo de los Tges Magos el último día del cugso en Beauxbatons.

-Pues la verdad es muy hermoso-dijo Harry.

-Gacias-respondió Fleur.

Después de comer el postre, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Heiden y Holly se dirigieron al cuarto de los varones para volver a hablar sobre el tema del que estaban hablando antes de que Fleur los interrumpiera. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la cama de Harry y Hermione fue la que habló.

-Harry, con respecto a lo que estábamos hablando hace rato…

-Chicos lo entiendo-dijo de pronto Harry-entiendo que tengan miedo y que quieran mantener distancia de mi para no correr peligro porque yo me siento igual, siento miedo y no quisiera ser mas Harry Potter, no tener más esta cicatriz, ser como todos los demás y…

-¡Pero que dices!-exclamaron al unísono Ron, Hermione, Heiden y Holly.

-Harry lo que te queríamos decir es que te apoyaremos y no te dejaremos solo.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Harry pasmado.

-Harry, ¿Acaso crees que después de todas las cosas peligrosas por la que hemos pasado durante estos años te dejaríamos solo ahora?-dijo Heiden.

-El tiene razón Harry, nunca te dejaríamos solo y menos en este momento-continuó Holly

-Siempre puedes contar con nosotros, lo sabes y lucharemos a tu lado siempre Harry-finalizó Ron.

-Gracias chicos-dijo Harry con los ojos vidriosos.


	3. En el Callejón Diagon

3

En el callejón diagon

Los días que faltaban para el regreso a Hogwarts eran cada vez menos y los chicos los disfrutaban en grande, jugaban al Quidditch, iban a nadar a un lago cercano a la madriguera, Hermione y Heiden hacían los deberes del colegio (los hicieron todos en dos días) y Holly también los hizo pero un poco cada día. Como siempre Harry y Ron los dejaron para último momento y los dos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts se desesperaron por no haberlos terminado (mejor dicho, ni siquiera haberlos tocado).

-Por favor Hermione, debes ayudarnos a terminar los deberes-dijo Ron con tono de suplica.

-¿A terminarlos? ¿A caso me están tomando el pelo? Si ni siquiera los tocaron, a ocurrido lo mismo de siempre, los dejaron para último momento y ahora nos les queda tiempo de hacerlos-los reprendió la castaña.

-Por favor Hermione si no nos ayudas seremos hombres muertos-dijo Harry, pero la chica de ojos color miel volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Heiden tu tienes que ayudarnos-suplicó Ron-además nueve cabezas piensan mejor que una (ya se enterarán más tarde la razón por la que Ron dijo eso) y por esa razón tu puedes ayudarnos. Heiden los miraba con unas ganas de reír tremendas.

-Lo siento chicos pero Hermione tiene razón, se pasaron todo el verano divirtiéndose y no hicieron los deberes, ella y yo les hemos sacado las papas del fuego muchas veces pero ya va siendo hora de que se arreglen solos con este asunto y por ese motivo no los ayudaremos.

Hermione miraba a Heiden de una manera aprobadora y Harry y Ron con una expresión de perplejidad clásica ya en ellos.

-Heiden y Hermione tienen razón ya va siendo hora de que se arreglen solos y además si quieren terminarlos tendrán que madrugar hoy y apurarse mañana dado a que toda la tarde de hoy la pasaremos en el Callejón Diagon comprando todo lo necesario para el comienzo del nuevo año escolar-la voz de la señora Weasley sonó desde la cocina-será mejor que también lleven a sus mascotas para que las revisen en la tienda de animales mágicos.

Todos subieron a cambiarse y poco después Harry, Ron y Holly bajaron con Hedwig, Pig y Windy (la lechuza gris con manchas blancas de Holly) en sus respectivas jaulas, Hermione y Heiden bajaron con Crookshanks y Cosmo (el gato blanco de Heiden) en sus respectivas canastas de viaje y por último Ginny listos para partir cuando…

-Mamá-pregunto Ron-¿Qué es lo que se supone debemos comprar? Digo porque todavía no nos han llego nustras cartas con el material que debemos comprar ¿No?

-OH, no te preocupes querido sus cartas llegaron esta mañana mientras estaban durmiendo pero no quise despertarlos para darles la noticia ya que dormian tan placidamente, están sobre la mesa.

-O sea-dijo Hermione con tono de horror-que también llegaron nuestras notas de las MHB (matricula de honor de brujería) ¿No?

-Así es querida-dijo la señora Weasley.

Todos corrieron hacia la mesa y Harry quien fue el primero en llegar fue mirando las cartas una por una:

Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Heiden John Darfbish, Holly Jill Bluckxbury y por ultimo Harry James Potter, agarró la carta que tenía su nombre y les pasó las demás a sus amigos.

Abrió la carta con manos temblorosas y vio que sus amigos a excepción de Ginny estaban igual.

Miró su carta que citaba:

Matriculas de Honor en Brujería

Aprobados: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

Desaprobados: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

Resultados de Harry James Potter

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Encantamientos: S

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Adivinación: I

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: D

Pociones: S

Transformaciones: E

A Harry sus notas no le parecieron malas sabía que en Adivinación e Historia de la Magia desaprobaría pero el resto estaba bien.

Miro a sus amigos que parecían muy contentos a excepción de Hermione.

-Puedes creerlo Harry solo desaprobé adivinación e historia de la magia-dijo Ron muy contento-no tengo ninguna E pero almenos obtuve una S en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Y a ustedes como les fue?-les pregunto a Heiden y Holly.

-Cuatro Supera la expectativas y cuatro Extraordinarios-dijo Holly muy contenta.

-Nueve extraordinarios y un Supera las Expectativas en Historia de la Magia-dijo Heiden.

-Y tu Hermione-pregunto Harry.

-Lo mismo que Heiden solo que la S es en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Y no estas conforme ¿verdad?-preguntó Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno niños es hora de ir al callejón Diagon a comprar lo que necesitan-dijo la señora Weasley.

Minutos después todos se encontraban en Gringotts en donde retiraron dinero y luego se dirigieron a la tienda de Madame Malkin para comprar unas túnicas nuevas dado a que la que tenían ya les quedaban cortas. Cuando entraron escucharon una voz muy familiar que maldecía sin cesar: era Draco Malfoy quien maldecía a Madame Malkin por pincharle los brazos con los alfileres. Al notar la presencia de los chicos Malfoy dio la vuelta y los miro con cara de asco.

-Vaya, pero si son el cara rajada Potter, la rata Weasley, la sangre sucia Granger y los extranjeros Darfbish y Bluckxbury-dijo Malfoy en un tono de superioridad.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-preguntó Harry.

-Pues me gustaría verlos morir dolorosamente-dijo Malfoy con maldad.

-Deja de decir esas barbaridades-lo reprendió Madame Malkin.

Malfoy la miro por un instante y después se sacó la túnica que se estaba probando, la tiro al suelo y salió del local lanzándole una mirada de odio a Harry y a los demás.

Después de comprar las túnicas, los libros, las plumas, los tinteros, los ingredientes para pociones, etc. Y después de llevar a revisar a sus mascotas a la tienda de animales mágicos en donde Ginny le pidió a su mamá que le comprara una gatita a la que llamo Titania fueron a visitar la tienda de Fred y George.

La tienda era muy hermosa y en ella había de todo. Mientras los señores Weasley y Ginny veían la tienda, Harry pudo ver una cabellera rubia dirigirse hacia el callejón Knockturn. Harry les aviso a sus amigos y todos juntos (sin Ginny) siguieron al rubio sigilosamente. Se detuvieron al verlo ingresar a un negocio muy raro.

-Que creen que quiera Malfoy de aquel negocio-pregunto Ron.

-No lo se-dijo Harry-pero lo averiguaremos.


	4. En el expreso de Hogwarts

4

En el expreso de hogwarts

Los chicos observaban a Malfoy desde la ventana del negocio que estaba completamente sucia pero les permitía tener algo de visibilidad.

El negocio tenía muchos objetos extraños por donde se lo mirase, el lugar estaba lleno de armarios y mesas amontonados y sobre estas había un montón de cráneos de animales y seres espeluznantes.

El rubio hablaba con el vendedor (mejor dicho le estaba gritando), y lo apuntaba con la varita. Mientras tanto le señalaba algo con el dedo, algo que a Harry le pareció ser una gran esfera de cristal y este comprendió que Malfoy la quería para algo y estaba seguro que era algo malo.

Malfoy se encaminó hacia la puerta del negocio y de inmediato los chicos se escondieron detrás de la pared de este y escucharon lo último que Malfoy le decía al vendedor cuando este abrió la puerta: Ya esta advertido si no hace lo que le digo le va a ir muy mal. Después de esto Malfoy se dirigió al lado opuesto de donde estaban escondidos los chicos y desapareció.

-¿Qué creen que quiera Malfoy? pregunto Ron.

-A juzgar por la manera en que trataba a ese hombre y por la forma en que señalaba esa extraña esfera de cristal yo creo que quiere hacerse de ella pero ¿Para que?- dijo Heiden.

-La verdad no lo se pero no debe ser para nada bueno- terminó Harry

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la tienda de Fred y George para no levantar sospechas y al llegar allí se encontraron con un señor Weasley muy preocupado y una señora Weasley muy enojada.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE PENSABAN PARA IRSE POR AHÍ SIN DECIR NADA!- exclamó la señora Weasley completamente roja de la ira y la preocupación.

-Lo siento mamá, es que nos entretuvimos en la tienda de las escobas de carrera- se disculpó Ron.

-Está bien pero la próxima vez que decidan ir a algún sitio deben avisarnos antes ¿entendido?

-Si-exclamaron los cinco chicos.

Después de comprar algunas cosas que todavía les faltaba, los Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Holly y Heiden regresaron a la Madriguera puesto que al otro día debían preparar todo para la vuelta al colegio. Ya devuelta en la Madriguera, Harry y Ron empezaron a hacer los deberes, después de todo, las asignaturas de las que tenían tarea no eran muchas, solo Transformaciones, Pociones e Historia de la Magia (lo que si con la última era imposible no quedarse dormido, al menos según el punto de vista de Ron y Harry). Empezaron por Historia de la Magia, la más aburrida y terminarla solo les llevo toda la tarde. Para cuando empezaron a hacer la de Pociones ya era hora de cenar, así que tuvieron que detenerse y seguir después de comer.

La señora Weasley como siempre había preparado unos platillos exquisitos, que a los chicos les gustó mucho. Al terminar los chicos pidieron permiso y se levantaron para dirigirse a terminar los deberes mientras que Hermione, Holly, Ginny y Heiden se dirigieron al jardín a disfrutar de la fresca noche de verano.

Terminaron los deberes de Pociones ya cuando todos estaban acostados, solo les quedaba Transformaciones para el día siguiente así que subieron al cuarto de Ron en donde Heiden ya se encontraba durmiendo sin hacer ruido puesto a que no quería despertar al resto, se pusieron los pijamas y se acosaron a dormir.

Esa noche Harry tuvo un sueño muy extraño pero muy lindo a la vez. En el sueño Harry se encontraba en una habitación grande y oscura, con grandes ventanales con las cortinas corridas que dejaba entrar la claridad de la luna. El se encontraba sentado en la mitad de la habitación cuando de repente una silueta aparece corriendo y se abraza a Harry. Este quedó muy impresionado y emocionado a la vez puesto a que si bien muchas otras veces ya había abrazado a Hermione, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, una manera en que se abraza la gente que está enamorada. Harry no aguanta más y acortando la distancia entre ellos la besa apasionadamente, ella no hizo nada para impedir el beso, al contrario lo estaba correspondiendo. Una vez separados Harry le dice muy sonriente "Te amo Hermione"

-Harry, Harry despierta- le decía Ron a Harry que al parecer no quería despertar más de ese sueño tan hermoso para el. Finalmente y más que nada gracias a la insistencia de su amigo pelirrojo, Harry se levantó, se cambió y bajó a desayunar junto con Ron y Heiden pensando aún en Hermione. ¿Cómo podía ser que tan solo unas semanas atrás solo la veía como una de sus mejores amigas y ahora estaba enamorado de ella? Un momento Harry, tu no estas enamorado de ella, solo es un sentimiento pasajero que ya pasará, pensó tratando de convencerse pero parecía que ni siquiera el se creía sus palabras puesto a que cuando los tres amigos llegaron al comedor las chicas ya se encontraban ahí y en cuanto Harry vio a Hermione su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuertemente y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo tomate al recordar su sueño.

-Buenos días-los saludó amablemente la señora Weasley que al escuchar bajar a los chicos les sirvió huevos con tocino.

-Buenos días- saludaron los tres chicos y también saludaron a Ginny, Holly y Hermione.

Después de desayunar, Ron y Harry volvieron a concentrarse en terminar sus deberes de Transformaciones, así que terminaron justo a la hora del almuerzo.

-Bueno-empezó la señora Weasley-este será nuestro último almuerzo juntos, al menos hasta navidad, así que disfrutémoslo. Después de almorzar todos se dirigieron a preparan sus baúles. Harry, Hermione, Heiden y Holly ya habían ido con los baúles hechos pero a esto había que agregarle los nuevos útiles que compraron en el Callejón Diagon y ordenarlos puesto a que en su estancia en la Madriguera se había desordenado por el hecho constante de meter y sacar cosas, mientras que Ron y Ginny tenían que armarlos desde cero. Al terminar de preparar todo los seis chicos salieron a disfrutar de la que sería su última tarde en la Madriguera.

Esa noche Harry tuvo el mismo sueño que la noche anterior.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano, se ducharon y bajaron a desayunar. El desayuno fue más rápido de lo normal ya que pronto partirían a la estación de King Cross para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts y volver al afamado colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Al terminar el desayuno todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y al rato bajaron con sus baúles y con sus mascotas en sus respectivas jaulas y canastos de viaje listos para partir.

Dos autos de Ministerio los esperaban junto con un pequeño grupo de Aurors entre los que se encontraban Lupin, Moody, Tonks y Kingsley para llevarlos a la estación.

Bill, Fleur, Fred y George no podían acompañarlos hasta la estación puesto a que tenían que ir a trabajar, así que se despidieron de los chicos, ahí mismo.

-Hasta luego Hagy- se despidió Fleur dándole un beso en cada mejilla- nos vegemos pgonto.

-Lo mismo digo Harry, cuídate y no te metas en líos eh- le dijo Bill.

-Nos vemos Harry- se despidieron los gemelos- te veremos en navidad.

Los chicos se despidieron de Bill, Fleur y los gemelos y se subieron a los coches acompañados de los señores Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Tonks y Kingsley.

Después de viajar durante un rato, llegaron a la estación y rápidamente se dirigieron a la plataforma 9¾ para cruzar la barrera hacia el mundo mágico y encontrarse con la locomotora escarlata que estaba a punto de zarpar. Se despidieron de los señores Weasley y abordaron el tren en busca de un compartimiento vacío. Ron y Hermione por ser prefectos tuvieron que dirigirse hacia el compartimiento de los prefectos por un tiempo y Harry se quedó con Holly, Heiden y Ginny, los cuatro empezaron a caminar y Harry noto como todos lo miraban con curiosidad. Esto lo empezó a incomodar hasta que dos voces conocidas lo hicieron girar.

-Harry ¿Cómo estas?- dijeron Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood que se acercaban arrastrando sus baúles con una sonrisa en el rostro al encontrarse con Harry de nuevo.

-¡Neville!, ¡Luna! Que alegría verlos de nuevo- exclamó Harry muy contento.

-Hola Neville, Hola Luna- saludaron Ginny, Heiden y Holly a los recién llegados.

-¿Buscamos un compartimiento?- propuso Holly.

-De acuerdo- coincidieron todos.

Los seis caminaron por el pasillo hasta que encontraron un compartimiento vacío y entraron en el, pusieron sus baúles y sus mascotas en el portaequipajes y se sentaron a conversar.

-¿Y como pasaron el verano?-les preguntó Harry a Neville y Luna.

-Muy bien- contestó Neville-¿Has visto que el profeta ha publicado nuestra aventura en el ministerio? Yo creí que a mi abuela le molestaría pero está muy contenta, tanto que me compró una nueva varita, mira-dijo Neville mostrando su varita nueva-Cerezo y pelo de Unicornio, ¿la tuya de que está hecha Harry?

-De acebo y pluma de la cola de un Fénix- contestó Harry a Neville.

-¿Y las de ustedes?- preguntó Neville a Heiden y Holly.

-La mía está hecha de madera de pino y como fuente de poder tiene una pluma del ala derecha de un Pegaso blanco-contesto Heiden.

-Y la mía está hecha de madera de sauce y como fuente de poder tiene un pelo de la cola de un Grifo- contestó Holly.

-Vaya, que sorprendente-dijo Luna abriendo muy grande sus ojos claros al mismo tiempo que empezaba a leer "el Quisquilloso".

-Lo que sucede es que en Suiza esos son los elementos más comunes que se utilizan para la fuente de poder de las varitas, así como aquí lo son la pluma de Fénix, el pelo de Unicornio o los nervios de Dragón-explicó Heiden.

-Ya veo-dijo Neville.

Después de eso Harry, Heiden y Neville empezaron a hablar de Quidditch mientras que Holly, Ginny y Luna hablaban sobre el contenido de el Quisquilloso que contenía un montón de las fantasías en las que creía Luna pero más que nada lo hacian para pasar el tiempo.

El tiempo era muy variante, pasaban por lugares donde brillaba el sol y en otros en cambio donde todo el cielo estaba negro. El carrito de la comida pasó justo cuando una fuerte lluvia empezaba a azotar las ventanas del tren y los chicos compraron un montón de dulces y otros comestibles. Al cabo de un rato Ron y Hermione llegaron al compartimiento un tanto cansados después de la reunión de los Prefectos y después de dejar sus baúles en el portaequipajes se sentaron junto a Harry.

-¿Como les fue en la reunión?- les preguntó Ginny a los recién llegados.

-Muy bien-respondió Hermione-nos dieron unas cuantas indicaciones y nos dijeron que de aquí a un rato tenemos que patrullar los pasillos para ver si todo esta en orden.

Ron tomó una rana de chocolate y le mordió la cabeza.

-Lo que significa-empezó este-que tendremos que verle la cara a Malfoy antes de tiempo-terminó.

-No te preocupes por eso, ten por seguro que le veremos la cara mucho antes que eso-le lanzó Holly un tanto malhumorada.

Y como si sus palabras se hubieran hecho realidad la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando entrar a Draco y a Crabbe y Goyle detrás de el.

-Vaya vaya, vero que hay una reunion de idiotas por aquí-dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y mirando primero a Harry y luego a Ron, Hermione, Heiden, Holly, Ginny, Neville y Luna.

-¡Vete de aquí Malfoy!-exclamó Harry pero este solo lo miró y no le dijo nada solo soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Ja ja ja, ¿Qué me vas a hacer Potter? Si no tienes el valor necesario Ja ja ja- reía ruidosamente Malfoy-ustedes son un grupo de inútiles y pretenden pelear conmigo?

En ese momento Heiden no aguantó más y ocultando ambas manos atrás de su espalda, hizo tronar sus dedos pulgar y mayor de su mano derecha y un humo de color rojo salio después de haber hecho esto.

-Malfoy, ¡tienes fuego en tu cabello!- gritaron a dúo Crabbe y Goyle horrorizados. Malfoy se tocó la cabeza y al quemarse empezó a gritar desesperado y a correr por el compartimiento mientras los demás reían al darse cuenta de lo que Heiden acababa de hacer. Después de eso y al ver de que ya lo había torturado lo suficiente, Heiden hizo tronar los mismos dedos pero de su mano izquierda y después de que un humo azul se produjera, un chorro de agua cayó sobre Malfoy apagando el fuego.

Crabbe y Goyle quisieron pegar a alguno por reírse de su "amigo" y tomaron a Harry y Ron de la pechera de sus ropas. Pero entonces Holly hizo tronar los dedos de ambas manos que produjeron un humo rosa y una fuerza invisible levantó a Crabbe y Goyle y los hizo salir volando del compartimiento.

Para terminar con lo que había empezado Heiden volvió a hacer tronar los dedos de su mano derecha y esta vez un humo verde se produjo y unas cuantas hojas le empezaron a brotar a Malfoy por todo el cuerpo y este horrorizado no sabía que hacer. Por último Heiden volvió a hacer tronar los dedos de su mano izquierda y después que un humo amarillo se produjera, una gran ráfaga de viento tiró a Draco fuera del compartimiento. Al ver todo esto Draco, Crabbe y Goyle huyeron muy asustados hacia el compartimiento de Slytherin al mismo tiempo que todos los chicos reían si parar.

Para entender mejor todo esto les voy a explicar unas cosas.

Así como existen los metamorfomagos que además de poseer los poderes que todo mago o bruja posee, tienen la facultad de cambiar su aspecto a su antojo, como es el caso de Tonks, existen tambien otras facultades mágicas denominadas facultades Quinéticas o poderes quinéticos.

Heiden y Holly poseen algunos de estos poderes pero se los explicaré de a uno.

Heiden proviene de una familia muy prestigiosa de Suiza que desde mucho tiempo se unió a la familia de Holly para ayudarse mutuamente y por cuestiones laborales (de ahí el hecho de que Heiden y Holly son amigos desde muy pequeños) pero ese no es el punto.

El padre de Heiden llamado Jason Darfbish posee la habilidad de la Aquaquinésis que es la habilidad de crear y controlar el elemento agua a su voluntad y su hermano la habilidad de la Aeroquinésis que es la habilidad de crear y controlar el elemento Aire a su voluntad.

Por otro lado la madre de Heiden llamada Jazmín Darfbish posee la habilidad de crear y controlar el fuego a su voluntad denominada Pyroquinésis y su hermana la habilidad de la Terraquinésis que es la habilidad de crear y controlar la tierra a su voluntad.

Los padres de Heiden y sus tíos heredaron sus habilidades quinéticas de sus ancestros puesto a que estas habilidades existieron tanto en la familia de Jason como la de Jazmín durante mucho tiempo.

Handsome el hermano mayor de Heiden que no se quiso mudar a Londres y se quedó en Francia con sus abuelos y su novia Haylie que es la hermana mayor de Holly, heredó las habilidades de sus padres con respecto al control sobre el agua y el fuego.

Heiden por lo visto heredó las cuatro habilidades, las de sus padres y las de sus tíos y estas se asentaron dos en cada mano del chico. La Pyroquinésis y la Terraquinésis se asentaron en su mano derecha y la Aquaquinésis y la Aeroquinésis lo hicieron en la izquierda. El puede invocar una habilidad con ambas manos pero siempre tiene que ser solo una.

Por otro lado Holly también posee poderes quinéticos pero a diferencia de los de Heiden, los de ella no están relacionados con ningún elemento de la naturaleza, los de ella están relacionados con la mente. Ella posee la habilidad de la Psycoquinésis que es solo una pero que abarca dos poderes dentro de ella, los poderes de la Telequinésis y de la Telepatía.

Con la telequinésis Holly puede mover y manipular objetos con la mente sin tocarlos y con la telepatía puede localizar a las personas y puede entablar conversaciones con ellas sin hablar en voz alta. Además ella es muy buena en Legeremancia y Oclumancia gracias a que estos poderes están amplificados por su Psycoquinésis.

Holly heredó esta habilidad de su madre y su hermana Haylie también la heredó su padre no posee ningún poder quinético.

El expreso de Hogwarts ya se acercaba a la estación de Hogsmeade así que los chicos empezaron a cambiarse. Al finalizar salieron del compartimiento y junto con los demás alumnos que hacían fila para salir, se dirigieron al exterior del tren para admirar una vez mas la majestuosa figura de Hogwarts.

-¿Listos para un nuevo año escolar?-les preguntó sonriente Harry a los demás.

-¡SI!-respondieron todos al unísono.


	5. Pinkfire y los ocho Shindes

5

Pinkfire el hada protectora de Holly y los ocho shindes de Heiden

Los ocho amigos se dirigieron a los carruajes tirados por Thestrals y ubicaron a sus baúles y mascotas en un lugar seguro. Los carros comenzaron a moverse avanzando sobre el empedrado suelo de la estación de Hogsmeade.

-¿Crees que Malfoy te acusará con Snape por lo del tren?- le preguntó Harry a Heiden.

-No lo creo, además ni siquiera sabe que fui yo, ni tiene pruebas para acusarme de nada-contestó Heiden.

-Pero sabes que Snape siempre busca motivos para castigarnos a todos los Gryffindors y Malfoy es su alumno favorito-comento Holly.

-Se lo merecía, y además el tiene razón, Snape no tiene pruebas de nada-agregó Hermione.

Los carruajes se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta de roble y los ocho bajaron y se dirigieron al interior del castillo donde Peves se encontraba flotando y le lanzaba bombas fétidas a los alumnos que pasaban cerca de el.

Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron al Gran Salón. Harry y los otros se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y Luna a la mesa de Ravenclaw. En cuanto todos los estudiantes estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas mesas, las puertas de roble se abrieron y dejaron pasar a la profesora McGonagall y una larga fila de alumnos de primer grado tras ella. En frente de la mesa de los profesores ya se encontraba el taburete de madera y el sombrero seleccionador sobre el.

La profesora McGonagall se ubicó junto al taburete y les ordeno a los estudiantes de primero que esperaran un paso tras de ella.

-Cuando diga sus nombres, pasaran al frente, se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador y este les dirá a que casa pertenecerán-les indicó la profesora.

-Regina Stuart-llamó la profesora McGonagall. Una niña de cabello castaño y de aspecto temeroso se acerco al taburete y se puso el sombrero.

-Gryffindor-gritó el sombrero. La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos y la muchacha se acerco y se sentó junto a ellos.

Después de que Vanina Thompson fuera elegida para Hufflepuff y Roger Vidalis fuera elegido para Slytherin, la profesora McGonagall se llevó el sombrero seleccionador y el taburete y el profesor Dumbledore tomó la palabra. Harry y los otros observaron que en la mesa de profesores había un nuevo maestro al cual ellos no conocían, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules, de aspecto tranquilo y misterioso.

-Los alumnos de primer año deben recordar que entrar al bosque prohibido esta como su nombre lo dice prohibido, el señor Filch me pidió que les recordara que está prohibido hacer hechizos en los pasillos entre clase y clase y en la puerta de su despacho hay una lista de objetos que no se pueden usar. Bien antes que nada quisiera darle la bienvenida al profesor Arthur Alphonse Allaman que ha accedido a ser el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, buena suerte profesor. Todos excepto los de Slytherin recibieron con un aplauso al nuevo profesor.

-Bueno ahora que acabamos con las presentaciones, ¡a comer!

Después del banquete de bienvenida el profesor Dumbledore les indicó que podían irse a dormir.

-Señor Potter, señor Darfbish, señorita Bluckxbury, mañana a primera hora me gustaría hablar con ustedes en mi despacho si es posible-les dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo profesor-respondieron los tres.

Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Los de Gryffindor llegaron ante el retrato de la dama Gorda.

-¿Alguien sabe la contraseña?-pregunto Neville.

-Yo la se "Viento que sopla"-dijo Heiden ante la dama gorda.

-Correcto-respondió la dama gorda-y bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar.

Todos los de Gryffindor entraron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones excepto Harry, Ron, Hermione, Heiden y Holly.

-¿Qué creen que Dumbledore tenga que hablar con ustedes?-les pregunto Hermione a sus amigos.

-No lo se, talvez algo sobre Voldemort pero mañana lo sabremos bien.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó y se metió al baño a darse una buena ducha que lo despertara bien para comenzar el primer día de clases. Cuando terminó, salió del baño para darle lugar a Heiden y después a Ron, que también se bañaron. Cuando los tres estuvieron listos, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con las chicas en la sala común.

-Buenos días-saludaron las chicas.

-Buenos días-respondieron los chicos.

-¿Listos para un nuevo año académico?-preguntó Hermione.

-Si, creo que si-respondió Harry-pero creo que sería mejor que vayamos a ver al profesor Dumbledore, nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros a primera hora-terminó señalando a Holly y a Heiden.

Los cinco amigos se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore a toda prisa pero en uno de los pasillos antes de llegar al despacho tuvieron un retraso: Malfoy y sus amigotes se acercaban a paso ligero y con la ira fluyéndole por los poros.

-¡Muy bien Potter ahora me dirás que fue lo que exactamente paso ayer en el tren! ¡¿Qué clase de hechizos usaron eh?!-grito Malfoy alterado.

-Vaya Malfoy, veo que ya has salido de la enfermería-dejo Harry con aire burlón.

-No estoy de humor para bromitas Potter, ¡Dime ya que fue lo que paso!-exclamó Draco al mismo que tiempo que sacaba la varita de la túnica y apuntaba a Harry y sus amigotes lo imitaban y apuntaban a los otros cuatro.

-Pues la verdad Malfoy, no hicimos nada-respondió Harry.

-¡No te creo Potter! ¡Dime la verdad!-le ordenó Draco.

-Esa es la verdad Malfoy nosotros no hicimos nada-terció Heiden.

-¡Cállate asqueroso mestizo, no estoy hablando contigo! ¡Expelliarmus!-exclamó Malfoy al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a Heiden con la varita.

En ese momento y en un acto involuntario, ocho sombras salieron despedidas del cuerpo de Heiden a una velocidad increíble, tanto que casi no se notaron, y formando un circulo frente a Heiden comenzaron a girar a la misa velocidad con que salieron, formando una especie de escudo en el centro del circulo. El encantamiento aturdidor de Malfoy pegó en el interior del escudo y rebotó hacia el dándole de lleno en el pecho y arrojándolo contra sus amigotes los cuales al ver esto agarraron a Malfoy y se alejaron a toda velocidad.

Todos se quedaron riendo de lo que había pasado y las ocho sombras desformaron el circulo y volvieron junto a Heiden.

-Gracias chicos, nos ayudaron a deshacernos de Malfoy-les agradeció Heiden a las ocho sombras que pronto desaparecieron dejando ver las figuras de ocho criaturas, seis se encontraban en el suelo y dos flotando sobre las cabezas de los chicos.

Bien otra explicación:

Heiden además de poseer sus poderes quinéticos que lo convierten en un fenómeno por así decirlo incluso en el mundo de los magos nació en un año, mes y día especial en el que los magos y brujas nacen con Shindes. Los Shindes son criaturas mágicas y espirituales que nacen, crecen, viven y mueren con los seres humanos, su misión en proteger al mago o a la bruja de todo mal y además son inmortales fuera del cuerpo del mago, la única manera de matar a un Shinde es matando al mago que lo controla. Los Shindes viven en la esencia del mago y sus necesidades básicas se satisfacen cuando las necesidades básicas del mago son satisfechas. Nunca van a existir dos Shindes iguales y generalmente vienen en grupos pares, lo más normal es que sean doce pero también pueden ser ocho o seis pero esos casos son muy inusuales. Generalmente los Shindes se identifican con un color en particular y es con destellos de ese color con el cual se introducen o salen del cuerpo del mago o bruja. Cada Shinde tiene un poder o varios poderes especiales que lo caracteriza y generalmente esos poderes se relacionan con las habilidades mágicas del mago que los controla. También cada uno posee una fuente de poder, que puede ser un objeto, un amuleto o una parte de su cuerpo. Los shindes comprenden cualquier lengua en la que hable su mago y los que lo rodean, pero no pueden ellos hablar en esa lengua por eso ellos hablan la lengua Shin que el mago también entiende y puede hablarla.

Los Shindes de Heiden son ocho, cuatro Shindes masculinos y cuatro Shindes femeninos a las cuales se las denomina Shindas, y ninguno de ellos es más grande que un ovejero alemán. Sus poderes están relacionados con los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza debido a que se relacionan con los poderes quinéticos de Heiden, hay dos por cada elemento formando dúos y cada dúo tiene una habilidad especial que lo caracteriza.

Los Shindes de agua poseen la habilidad de respirar tanto aire como agua dado a que sus pulmones están adaptados para respirar ambas cosas pero no poseen bronquios. Los Shindes de tierra tienen la habilidad de adaptarse a cualquier tipo de terreno y clima. Las Shindas de aire son las únicas que poseen la habilidad de volar y siempre se mantienen flotando, excepto si se posan en algún lugar dado a que para ellas flotar es como si estuvieran paradas en tierra. Y los Shindes de fuego poseen una fortaleza muy grande y son los que soportan por más tiempo cualquier tipo de ataques. Pero a pesar de estas habilidades cada uno tiene sus propios poderes.

Los nombres de los shindes de Heiden son: Ardrier, Jirfin, Pattience, Perriwell, Pamdgeryn, Cabdgeryn, Averyn y Colasuss.

Pero la primera vez en que ellos se le aparecieron a Heiden el tenía cinco años y sus nombres le resultaron difíciles así que les puso a cada uno apodos fáciles y a su vez infantiles dado a que el solo tenía cinco años. Así, Ardrier pasó a ser Ardy, Jirfin cambió por Jirafín, Pattience pasó a ser Pat, Perriwell cambió a Perrín, Pamdgeryn cambió a Pam, Cabdgeryn pasó a ser Caballín, Averyn cambió por Avellanas (Hazelnut en Inglés) y Colasuss pasó a ser Colagrande (Bigtail en Inglés). Todos estos nombres tienen su significado y en la actualidad esto es de gran ayuda puesto a que en una batalla con mortífagos como estos ya saben de la existencia de los Shindes y sus apodos, Heiden puede llamarlos usando sus nombres originales y como estos responden tanto a sus nombres como a sus apodos acuden a Heiden y los mortífagos no saben que es lo que pasa.

Ardrier/Ardy Darfbish: Es una Shinda del tipo agua, fue la primera en aparecer ante Heiden, su aspecto es el de una ardilla totalmente blanca un poco más grande que una ardilla común, su tamaño es más o menos igual al tamaño del largo del pie de Heiden (este calza 44 para darles una idea), y de alto llega hasta un poco más alto que la parte de arriba de el tobillo de Heiden. Posee una larga cabellera de color rojo fuego atada en la parte de arriba, esta le llega hasta la cola y sus ojos son verdes.

Su color es el azul y su fuente de poder es un collar del mismo color con un círculo blanco en el medio.

Sus poderes son: manipulación acuática, que le permite controlar el agua de una manera parecida a la de Heiden con su aquaquinésis, posee una gran agilidad y en su cola tiene un extraño amuleto de color azul grisáceo con la forma de una tira, un pompón y unos flecos, el cual le sirve para dos cosas, una de ellas es hacerlo brillar para dar luz y la otra es lanzar polvos de diamante de su interior para congelar a sus enemigos.

Jirfin/Jirafín Darfbish: Es un Shinde de tierra, es el segundo shinde en aparecer ante Heiden, su aspecto es el de una pequeña jirafa, su tamaño es de largo más largo que el pie de Heiden y de alto le llega hasta por debajo de los gemelos de Heiden (de ahí su apodo diminutivo), sus ojos son marrones y sus cuernos son móviles. Su color es el verde y sus fuentes de poder son un delgado collar de color rojo que posee en el medio de su cuello y una larga cinta del mismo color que lleva atada en la punta de su cola.

Sus poderes son: la habilidad de lanzar rayos de tierra de sus cuernos y la habilidad de provocar temblores en la tierra con sus patas.

Pattience/Pat Darfbish: Es una Shinda de aire, es la tercer shinda en aparecer ante Heiden, su aspecto es el más extraño de todos, su cuerpo es similar a un palo de escoba (por compararlo con algo) solo que tiene movilidad y en lugar de ser de madera tiene piel, su cara es blanca y sus ojos son negros, no posee brazos y no se sabe si tiene piernas puesto a que su cuerpo está cubierto por una especie de vestido o túnica de color rojo y blanco que le cubren todo el cuerpo y si tuviera pies también los cubriría, pero el vestido está cerrado en la parte de abajo y no se puede ver nada. Posee una larga cabellera suelta del mismo color rojo que la de Ardy que le llega hasta muy por debajo de su cuerpo y en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza cerca de la oreja posee de nacimiento un largo mechón de cabello blanco. El tamaño de su cuerpo es más o menos de la punta de la cabeza de Heiden hasta el final de su cuello y el pelo le llega hasta por debajo del hombro de Heiden. Su color es el amarillo y su fuente de poder es un collar de color blanco.

Sus poderes son: La habilidad de hacerse invisible a su voluntad y la habilidad de crear campos de aire o campos de fuerza (como prefieran llamarlos) los cuales puede usar para atacar y combinándolos con su invisibilidad puede crear campos con los cuales puede volver invisibles a los que entran en ellos, además puede absorber y devolver energías tanto de humanos como de criaturas mágicas.

Perriwell/Perrín Darfbish: Es un Shinde de tierra, es el compañero de dúo de Jirafín y el cuarto shinde en aparecer ante Heiden, su aspecto es el de un perro terrier con las orejas caídas y largas de color té con leche y blanco y sus ojos son marrones, su tamaño es más o menos de altura, su cabeza llega hasta donde empieza el cuello de Jirafín y de largo es la mitad del cuerpo de su compañero de dúo. Su color también es el verde y su fuente de poder son sus orejas.

Sus poderes son: la habilidad de crear ondas ultrasónicas haciendo agitar sus orejas y la habilidad de crear unas garras luminosas de color verde alrededor suyo y utilizarlas para atacar al enemigo.

Pamdgeryn/Pam Darfbish: Es una Shinda de aire, es la compañera de dúo de Pat y la quinta shinda en aparecer ante Heiden, su aspecto es muy parecido al de Pat solo que es toda blanca como la nieve tanto su cuerpo como su túnica que es un poco más larga que la de Pat. Su tamaño es desde la punta de la cabeza de Heiden hasta el final de su cuello y su túnica le llega hasta el hombro, su cabello es blanco y lacio como el de Pat, aunque no es tan largo como el de ella, le llega hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, y sus ojos son de color gris plateado. Su color también es amarillo y su fuente de poder es su túnica.

Sus poderes son: la habilidad de controlar los vientos, puede crear poderosos tornados y fuerte ráfagas y un montón de ataques con el viento.

Cabdgeryn/Caballín Darfbish: Es un Shinde de agua, es el compañero de dúo de Ardy y el sexto shinde en aparecer ante Heiden. Su aspecto es el de un caballito todo negro con las patas, la frente y el hocico blanco con una característica especial, el se para en dos patas pero para moverse tiene que andar en las cuatro, su ojos son negros y su tamaño es un poquito más grande tanto de largo como de alto que Perrín. Su color también es el azul y su fuente de poder es una cinta de color rojo atada en su oreja izquierda.

Sus poderes son: puede crear unas esferas luminosas de agua con las que ataca y tiene un poder especial que es una luminosidad azul que se produce en sus patas delanteras que sirve para curar cualquier tipo de heridas, incluso las más graves.

Averyn/Avellanas (Hazelnut) Darfbish: Es una Shinda de fuego y es la séptima shinda en aparecer ante Heiden. Su aspecto es el de una ardilla común y corriente de color marrón claro y blanco con unos grandes dientes frontales que toda ardilla común posee pero que ni Ardy ni Colagrande tienen. Su tamaño es más o menos como la cabeza de una persona normal, sus ojos son de color miel. Su color es el rojo y su fuente de poder son sus dientes que son tan fuertes y duros como el diamante.

Sus poderes son: puede crear avellanas y bellotas de luz de fuego de color rojo y anaranjado que usa para atacar y también puede crear un pequeño escudo de fuego que más que nada sirve para protegerse ella, pero su alguien de su tamaño se pone detrás de ella también puede ser protegido por el escudo.

Colasuss/Colagrande (Bigtail) Darfbish: Es un Shinde de fuego, es el compañero de dúo de Avellanas y el octavo y último shinde en aparecer ante Heiden. Su aspecto es el de una ardilla grande de color gris y la cola blanca, sus ojos son rojos, su tamaño es el más grande de todos, de largo es tres cabezas y de alto una y media, su cola es mucho más larga a comparación de su cuerpo (de ahí su apodo de "Colagrande") y la utiliza como un mazo para golpear a sus enemigos.

Sus poderes son: puede prender una llama en la punta de su cola para iluminarse y puede endurecer su cola como una roca para golpear a sus enemigos.

A todos estos poderes que cada uno tiene se le agregan los poderes característicos de cada dúo los cuales ya expliqué al comienzo.

Los ocho shindes volvieron a entrar al cuerpo de Heiden con destellos rojos, azules, verdes y amarillos y luego de eso los cinco amigos se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

-Bien, nosotros mejor nos vamos al gran salón para desayunar, nos encontramos allá pero luego nos cuentan que les dijo el profesor de acuerdo-les dijo Hermione a Harry, Heiden y Holly.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Vamos Ron-le dijo Hermione a este y le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el gran salón, Ron se puso muy colorado por que Hermione lo haya tomado de la mano, Harry vio esto y le pareció extraño pero no le dio importancia.

Los tres amigos tocaron la puerta y después de un rato esta se abrió dejando ver la figura del profesor que les indicó que podían entrar.

-Siéntense, por favor-les indicó Dumbledore. Los tres le hicieron caso y después el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-Bien les he pedido que vinieran porque quiero informarles que ahora que Voldemort ha regresado y esta recuperando fuerzas es necesario que tanto ustedes como la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley aprendan hechizos, encantamientos y maleficios más poderosos que los que ya sabían para poder defenderse mejor, es por eso que he decidido darles clases particulares para enseñarles estos sortilegios que les serán muy útiles-terminó el profesor.

-Pero profesor, si Ron y Hermione también tienen que aprender ¿Por qué solo nos llamó a nosotros tres?-preguntó Harry.

-Los he llamado a ustedes por que primero empezaré contigo Harry y una vez que aprendas a dominarlos bien les enseñaré a ustedes dos y al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger, así tu Harry podrás ayudarme a enseñarles a ellos-dijo Dumbledore.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué nos ha llamado a nosotros dos profesor?-preguntó Holly.

-Porque al mismo tiempo que le enseñaré a Harry los hechizos a ustedes dos les enseñaré a dominar completamente sus poderes quinéticos y los poderes de los ocho shindes y de Pinkfire y además les enseñaré a crear poderosas invocaciones.

-¿Qué son las invocaciones?-preguntó Heiden.

-Una invocación es un objeto, ataque o criatura que se manifiesta en el mundo real y que ustedes pueden crear con sus poderes quinéticos.

-Pero profesor, ¿Usted sabe sobre poderes quinéticos? Porque hasta lo que yo se usted no posee ninguno-le pregunto Holly.

-No me subestime señorita Bluckxbury, soy un anciano mago y por lo tanto se sobre muchas cosas.

-OH lo siento profesor-se disculpó la chica de ojos celestes.

-No se preocupe señorita Bluckxbury, no me he enojado, pero quiero que sepan que les enseñaré a hacer cosas increíbles con sus poderes, hasta ahora usted señor Darfbish solo sabía crear el fuego, el agua, la tierra y el aire en sus manos , manipularlos y hacer que se manifiesten en otra parte (como en el tren con Malfoy) y usted señorita Bluckxbury solo sabía mover y manipular objetos a distancia y utilizar su telepatía para las cosas en que esta sirve, ahora les enseñare a utilizar estos poderes para crear invocaciones muy poderosas que pueden ser muy útiles para la lucha contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Además les daré consejos para que los ocho shindes y Pinkfire puedan controlar sus poderes completamente y explotarlos al máximo.

Heiden y Holly sonrieron y con destellos rojos, azules, verdes, amarillos y con un destello de color rosado, los ocho shindes y Pinkfire salieron del cuerpo de sus magos.

Pinkfire/Pinky Bluckxbury: Es el hada protectora de Holly, su aspecto es el de cualquier hada común y corriente con una extraña diferencia que después explicaré, su tamaño es de doce centímetros de alto, todo su cuerpo es de color rosado, su cabello también rosado que le llega hasta los hombros, casi siempre lo lleva atado en la parte de arriba de modo que cae como una palmera y sus ojos también son rosados, usa un vestido que le llega hasta arriba de las rodillas y en la punta de abajo tiene forma de zigzag, sus alas son traslúcidas pero con un tinte rosado y su cuerpo despide una luminosidad del mismo color. Ella porta un báculo también rosado con una esfera en la punta y de esa esfera es que ella realiza sus hechizos.

Ella es un hada del tipo "Reina" que es una raza especial de hadas que son las únicas que tienen hijos por parto natural como los humanos en lugar de poner huevos como las demás hadas la raza de "Reinas" existen en todas las especies de hadas conocidas (los Silfos que son las hadas del aire, las Ondinas que son las hadas del agua, las Salamandras que son las hadas del fuego y los Sílfides que son las hadas de la tierra) pero en el mundo de las hadas el hecho de que dos hadas (un macho y una hembra por llamarlos de alguna manera) que sean de diferentes tipos y formen pareja es considerado una aberración y si tienen hijos estos saldrían mestizos entre las dos especies y por resultado también sería una aberración.

Este fue el caso de los padres de Pinky, el era un Rey hada Silfo y ella una Reina hada Salamandra que se enamoraron pero su relación estaba prohibida así que tuvieron que escapar de su gente y abandonar la comunidad de las hadas e irse a vivir solos.

Ambos tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Pinkfire (después Holly le pondría el apodo Pinky) y que fue y sigue siendo hasta donde se tiene conocimiento la primer hada mestiza que existe.

Las Salamandras son hadas que están formadas por llamas y son de color rojo y no poseen alas. Los Silfos son hadas que tienen un aspecto más "humano" y poseen unas alas muy hermosas parecidas a las de una mariposa o una libélula y sus cuerpos despiden una luminosidad amarilla o a veces también blanca.

Pinky sufrió una mezcla de ambas especies y obtuvo también los poderes de ambas especies, en primer lugar su luminosidad rosada se debe a las mezclas de las luminosidades de sus padres (rojo la madre, blanco el padre) además el color rosado en todo su cuerpo se debe a lo mismo, ella obtuvo alas pero no tan hermosas como las de su padre parecidas a las de una mariposa, sino traslucidas con un tinte rosa (esto fue gracias a su mamá) pero lo importante es que puede volar.

Todas las hadas cuando se mueven despiden lo que se llama el polvo de hada que cae pero nunca queda donde cae porque se desintegra antes de tocar el suelo. En las hadas elementales este polvo está mezclado con su elemento que cae junto al polvo de hada cuando se mueven o vuelan.

En Pinky el polvo de hada es de color rosado pero cuando cae, lo hace con llamas y una ráfaga de viento del mismo color.

Pero ahora vayamos al primer encuentro de Holly con Pinky.

Todo comenzó cuando Holly fue a acampar con sus padres y su hermana Haylie cuando tenía cinco años, ella se había ido a explorar con su hermana mientras sus padres preparaban (con magia) las cosas, cuando de repente ve un resplandor rosado que cayó entre los árboles.

Era un día muy especial para Pinky puesto que ese día con sus cinco años cumplidos, sus padres (bueno su padre) le iban a enseñar a volar, después de unas cuantas demostraciones de su padre, le llego su turno de probar. Se preparó un ratito y después de agitar sus alitas tomo el vuelo, se mantuvo en el aire un segundo pero cuando se propuso moverse perdió el equilibrio y cayo para desgracia de sus padres en una gran telaraña de una gran tarántula que comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Sus padres se dispusieron a ayudarla, pero también quedaron atrapados en la red de la araña muy lejos de su hija.

Holly se escabullo de su hermana y corrió a investigar que era ese resplandor rosado y al llegar al lugar de donde el mismo se producía pudo ver la escena. Al instante comprendió que la pequeña hada rosa estaba en peligro, así que tomo una ramita y arrojó a la tarántula muy lejos de allí, después de eso liberó tanto a Pinky como a sus padres de la trampa de la tarántula.

Los padres de la pequeña hada quedaron muy agradecidos con Holly por haber salvado a su hija así que tomaron una dolorosa decisión pero que sería su única alternativa. Ellos sabían que la comunidad de las hadas los buscaba para castigarlos por su atrevimiento de haberse enamorado y escapado, y sabían que si encontraban a su hija mestiza la matarían. Es por eso que la única forma de protegerla sería alejarla de ellos, por eso le ofrecieron a su hija a Holly para que se transformara en su hada protectora, la que la protegería de todo mal y viviría con ella hasta su muerte y le dieron la habilidad de hablar la lengua Hádica para poder comunicarse con cualquier especie o raza de hada. Holly acepto y desde ese momento Pinkfire se transformó en su hada protectora y pasó a vivir en la esencia de Holly.

A partir de ese momento la relación de vida y la convivencia entre Holly y Pinky pasó a ser exactamente igual a la de Heiden con sus ocho shindes, en pocas palabras Pinky es como un shinde con Holly, salvo que es un hada.

Ambas crecieron juntas y como ambas tienen la misma edad se entendían muy bien. Holly no supo nada más de los padres de Pinky durante mucho tiempo y nunca le contó a sus padres ni a su hermana sobre el encuentro con las hadas ni que una de ellas se había convertido en su hada protectora, solo se lo contó a su mejor amigo Heiden y este le contó sobre sus shindes puesto a que este último tampoco les contó ni a sus padres ni a su hermano que poseía shindes. Ambos amigos decidieron guardar sus secretos mutuamente pero fueron descubiertos un año después por sus hermanos cuando Heiden y Holly estaban jugando con los shindes y con Pinky en el jardín y estos tuvieron que contarles todo a sus padres.

-Bien empezaremos la próxima semana-les informó el profesor Dumbledore-no quiero robarles más su tiempo, mejor vayan a desayunar o llegarán tarde a su primera clase del año.

Los tres amigos se levantaron y los ocho shindes y Pinky volvieron al cuerpo de sus respectivos magos.

-Hasta luego profesor-se despidieron los tres.

-Hasta luego chicos y suerte en su primer día-respondió el profesor.


	6. El profesor Allaman

6

El Profesor Allaman

Harry, Holly y Heiden se dirigieron rápidamente al Gran Salón donde Ron y Hermione los esperaban con ansias de saber lo que el profesor Dumbledore había hablado con sus amigos.

Los tres al llegar se sentaron junto a Ron y Hermione y estos los miraron expectantes.

-¿Y, que quería el profesor Dumbledore?-preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno… no podemos decírselo…-empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-¡Como que no pueden decírnoslo!

-Lo que el trataba de decirles es que no se lo podemos contar aún porque aquí hay mucha gente, después si-la apaciguó Holly.

-Ah, está bien-respondió la castaña.

Mientras estaban desayunando, la profesora McGonagall se les acercó con sus horarios de clase y los fue repartiendo uno por uno a todos los de Gryffindor.

Ron tomó su horario y lo examinó detalladamente, al cabo de un segundo y después de mirar el horario con desagrado se llevó una mano a la cabeza expresando espanto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Puedes creer que tengamos Historia de la magia, pociones, adivinación y defensa contra las artes oscuras en el primer día y para rematar con los de Slytherin!?

-Ustedes dos tuvieron la oportunidad de dejar adivinación este año pero no lo hicieron porque es más fácil que las otras asignaturas-les recordó Hermione a Harry y Ron.

-Si, pero nosotros tendremos a Binns, Snape y Trelawney en un solo día, ¡no es justo!-replicó Ron

-Bueno al menos conoceremos al nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras que eligió Dumbledore, espero que no sea como Umbridge el año pasado-dijo Holly.

-Tienes razón a propósito ¿que habrá sido de ella?-preguntó Hermione.

-Lo último que se es que la habían trasladado a San Mungo a finales del curso pasado, parece que tuvo una recaída en su trauma y tuvieron que internarla en el departamento de trastornos mentales-les comunicó Heiden.

-Bueno, al menos le hará compañía a Lockhart, ya son dos maestros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras internados en San Mungo por trastornos mentales-se burló Harry.

-¡No te burles Harry, sabes que eso no es gracioso!-lo reprendió Hermione. El chico se puso colorado (se veía tan linda cuando se enojaba) y se disculpo.

-Pero Umbridge no perdió la memoria como Lockhart- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Justamente por eso no debes burlarte de ella, imagínate que sale de San Mungo y regresa para vengarse de ti- le informó la castaña.

-Querrás decir de ti-dijo Heiden-si Umbridge sale de San Mungo volverá para vengarse de ti, o acaso no recuerdas que tu fuiste la que la guió al Bosque Prohibido y hacia los centauros, bueno, Harry y yo también fuimos pero tu fuiste la que tubo la idea ¿o no?.

-En tal caso se vengará de los tres-les dijo Holly a sus amigos.

-¿Quién se vengará de ustedes?-preguntó una suave voz. Ginny Neville y Luna se habían acercado a Harry y los demás.

-Nadie hermanita, solo estábamos recordando viejos y no tan viejos tiempos- le dijo Ron a su hermana.

Los recién llegados se sentaron junto a Harry y los otros y comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre los horarios, Ginny y Luna coincidían en casi todas las clases así que por eso estaban felices y Neville estaba en casi todas las clases con el quinteto salvo en las cuales este se separaba para tomar diferentes clases. Pero los ocho coincidían en algo: todos querían conocer al nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Después de terminar el desayuno, el quinteto y Neville se dirigieron al aula de Binns y Ginny y Luna lo hicieron hacia el invernadero tres para tomar lo que sería su primera clase del año. Los cinco amigos se sentaron juntos como era costumbre pero Harry, Heiden y Holly no pudieron contarle nada de lo que habían hablado con Dumbledore a Ron y Hermione porque Neville también se había sentado con ellos y no era prudente hablar en ese momento. Los demás estudiantes fueron llegando y ocupando sus lugares. El profesor se hizo presente atravesando el piso y se quedó flotando sobre su silla.

-Buenos días-saludó el profesor fantasma-como verán este año se ha puesto como obligatoria aprobar esta asignatura para poder realizar los éxtasis del 7º curso, es por eso que todos nos volvemos a encontrar aún los que han reprobado las MHB, este año tienen la oportunidad de rehacer el examen si así lo desean y así conseguir otra matricula de honor- Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron con una sonrisa, pero estos la miraron con cara de sufrimiento-Bueno ¡Comencemos!

Los cinco amigos salieron del aula y Hermione estaba hecha una furia.

-¡¿Encima que me ofrezco a ayudarles para que puedan obtener la MHB de Historia de la Magia, y que el profesor les da una segunda oportunidad, ustedes me dicen que no darán el examen?!-les gritaba a los cuatro vientos a Harry y a Ron.

-Bueno Hermione, no te enfades, sabes muy bien que a nosotros dos no nos gusta esa asignatura-le dijo Ron a la castaña.

-¡Si pero también les gustará saber que si quieren hacer el curso para aurors tendrán que tener aprobada la MHB de Historia de la Magia!-les informó Hermione.

-¿Qué?, eso es mentira-le dijo Harry.

-No, no lo es, este año se implementó que todos los que quieran conseguir un empleo en el Ministerio tendrán que tener aprobada la MHB, la verdad no se porque pero supongo que lo habrán hecho para que los estudiantes se preocupen más por la materia-dijo Heiden.

-No puede ser-se decía Harry a si mismo pero sin pensarlo lo hizo en vos alta por lo que sus amigos también lo oyeron.

-Velo por el lado positivo Harry-lo animó Holly-si consigues la Matricula de honor podrás hacer el curso para auror que es tu sueño ¿no?

Harry lo pensó por un momento y luego les dijo:

-Está bien, acepto tu ayuda Hermione, y me esforzaré al máximo para obtener la matricula. Hermione sonrío satisfecha y esto hizo que a Harry se le derritiera el corazón.

-Está bien, yo también haré el examen, todo sea para convertirme en un buen Auror-dijo Ron.

-¡Hay eso es fantástico Ron!-dijo la castaña y le dio un gran abrazó, esto hizo que al chico de ojos verdes se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro. Heiden y Holly observaban toda esta escena desde un costado y luego compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-¿Saben que? Yo también los ayudaré-informó Heiden-después de todo somos amigos ¿no?

-También yo-dijo Holly-no seré tan buena como Heiden o Hermione pero al menos en Historia de la Magia me fue bien.

-¡Gracias Heid, gracias Holl!-dijeron el pelirrojo y el chico de ojos verdes.

-De nada-respondieron los dos.

-Oigan yo también los puedo ayudar-le informó Neville que estaba a un lado del pasillo.

-¿Enserio Neville?-preguntó Hermione.

-Claro-dijo el chico-Historia de la Magia es una de las asignaturas en la que me fue bien el año pasado además de Herbología.

-¡Genial!, gracias-le agradecieron los chicos.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a las mazmorras o llegaremos tarde a la clase de pociones y no quiero darle el gusto a Snape de que nos quite puntos el primer día de clases-informó Heiden.

Los seis chicos empezaron a correr hacia las mazmorras lo más rápido que podían, en el camino se encontraron con Ginny y Luna que se dirigían a la clase de Binns, las chicas estaban manchadas con tierra y tenían algún que otro rasguño en el uniforme, seguramente la profesora Sprout les habría hecho trabajar con alguna planta peligrosa. Se desearon suerte mutuamente y todos siguieron camino. Cinco minutos después el quinteto y Neville ya estaban haciendo cola para entrar al aula de pociones, en ella Draco Malfoy y sus amigotes ya se encontraban pero al parecer el rubio aún estaba asustado por lo que había sucedido en la mañana porque no molestó a los chicos. Nuevamente el quinteto no pudo hablar. Al cabo de otros cinco minutos la puerta del aula se abrió y los alumnos fueron entrando, los seis amigos se sentaron juntos en el fondo del aula como era costumbre y esperaron a que el profesor llegara. Tres minutos después la puerta se abrió de un portazo y la figura de Snape se hizo presente.

-¡SILENCIO!-exclamó, al instante el murmullo de los alumnos se apagó-este año comenzaremos a ver pociones más complicadas que generalmente les servirá para cuando estén en aprietos, hoy comenzaremos a ver la poción del sueño eterno, lo que hace esta poción es que el que la beba caiga en un sueño eterno del cual no podrá despertar jamás al menos que le den la contrapoción que luego aprenderemos a hacerla.

-Las instrucciones-agitó su varita-están en el pizarrón, tienen una hora y media para hacerla, comiencen.

Los chicos observaron el pizarrón y vieron una lista larguisima de ingredientes, seguramente eran mas de cincuenta o sesenta los ingredientes que había que agregar en la poción y todos había que agregarlos en el momento justo. Pusieron un caldero sobre la mesa y le echaron agua adentro, luego Heiden apuntó con su mano derecha al caldero, esta brillo de un color rojo y luego una llama se prendió debajo del caldero. El agua comenzó a hervir así que era el momento de comenzar a agregar los ingredientes, pero para traerlos todos tendrían que ir y hacer dos viajes. Holly observó al profesor y a los demás alumnos y notó que ninguno los observaba ni estaba prestando atención, miró a sus amigos y estos asintieron con la cabeza, la chica miro al armario que estaba abierto y sus ojos se le pusieron de color rosa, después de un momento las botellas con los ingredientes comenzaron a volar desde el armario hasta la mesa de los chicos en fila, un resplandor rosado apareció alrededor del contorno de las botellas, puesto que esto ocurría con todos los objetos que ella movía o manipulaba con la telequinésis. Una vez que todas las botellas estuvieron en la mesa el resplandor rosado alrededor de ellas desapareció y los ojos de Holly volvieron a ser celestes. Los chicos se pusieron a trabajar.

Después de una hora y media de estar agregando ingredientes y agitando varitas los chicos lograron terminar la poción, la guardaron en una botella de vidrio y la sellaron con un corcho, después se la mostraron a Snape, este la miró y al no encontrar ninguna señal de que esté mal solo los miró con desprecio y guardó la botella en un gran armario, luego les indicó que podían irse. En esta hora era que el quinteto se dividía, Harry y Ron iban a adivinación, mientras que Hermione iba a Aritmancia, Holly a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Heiden a Astronomía. Se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino, Neville también tenía adivinación así que siguió al pelirrojo y al ojiverde.

Entraron a la sofocante y perfumada aula y la profesora Trelawney ya se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, Harry recordó como el año anterior la profesora había sido despedida por Umbridge y el centauro Firenze había tomado su lugar pero luego cuando Umbridge se fue de Hogwarts el profesor Dumbledore había recontratado a la profesora Trelawney y ahora ella y Firenze se repartían los cursos para impartir la asignatura.

-Buenos días-los saludo la profesora alegremente cuando ya todos se encontraban en su lugar.

-Buenos días profesora ¿Cómo esta usted?-preguntaron animadamente Lavender y Parvati puesto a que esa era su asignatura y profesora favoritas.

-Muy bien queridas, gracias-respondió la profesora-bien este trimestre nos centraremos en la adivinación mediante los signos del Zodíaco y los astros así que saquen sus mapas astrales que vamos a comenzar.

Al cabo de una hora Harry, Ron y Neville salieron del aula de adivinación algo atontados por los sahumerios que la profesora tenía dentro y al salir tomaron una gran bocanada de aire puro, luego se dirigieron al Gran Salón puesto que ya era la hora de almorzar, allí se encontraron con Hermione, Heiden, Holly, Ginny y Luna que ya habían llegado. Neville se fue a sentar con las dos últimas y por fin el quinteto se había quedado solo y podrían hablar tranquilos, así que se sentaron solos en la punta de la mesa de los leones y mientras comían comenzaron a hablar.

-Bueno ahora si nos podrán contar que es lo que les dijo Dumbledore-comenzó Hermione.

-Bueno-dijo Harry-el nos estuvo hablando de Voldemort y nos dijo que el está reuniendo fuerzas para la batalla y que por lo tanto tenemos que aprender nuevos hechizos más poderosos para poder defendernos mejor.

-Y a nosotros dos nos dijo que además de enseñarnos los hechizos nos va a enseñar a dominar completamente nuestros poderes quinéticos y a crear invocaciones-dijo Heiden.

-¿Qué son las invocaciones?-preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Pues la verdad todavía no sabemos bien, supongo que en las clases nos explicará que son con exactitud, también nos dijo que nos enseñará técnicas para que entrenemos a los Shindes y a Pinky y que estos aprendan a dominar sus poderes al máximo también-terminó Holly.

-¿Y porque si nosotros también tenemos que entrenarnos solo los llamó a ustedes?-preguntó Ron.

-Porque primero comenzará a entrenarme a mí con los hechizos y al mismo tiempo comenzará a entrenar a Heid y Holl con sus poderes quinéticos y a los shindes y a Pinky. Pero ellos comenzarán con ustedes dos a aprender los nuevos hechizos-puntualizó Harry.

-¿Y porqué empieza primero contigo?-preguntó Hermione.

-Porque quiere que yo aprenda a dominarlos primero así luego lo ayudo a enseñarles a ustedes.

-¡Genial!-dijo el pelirrojo-¿Y cuando comenzamos?

-Supongo que el nos avisará cuando-terminó Harry.

En ese momento una bandada de lechuzas entró en el gran salón.

-¿No es un poco tarde para el correo?-preguntó Hermione.

-Supongo que se habrá retrazado-dijo Heiden.

En el montón de aves los amigos lograron distinguir a Hedwig y a Windy que venían volando a toda prisa con cartas atadas a sus patas, las aves aterrizaron en la mesa, Hedwig lo hizo al lado de Harry y Windy al lado de Holly.

Harry tomó su carta, acarició a su lechuza en modo de agradecimiento y la leyó:

Querido Harry:

Te comunico que las clases particulares de las que hablamos esta mañana las comenzaremos la semana que viene a la ocho en punto de la noche, espero no hayas hecho planes. Me gusta el pastel de limón.

Dumbledore

-¿De quien es la carta?-preguntó la castaña.

-De Dumbledore, dice que las clases particulares conmigo comienzan el lunes de la semana que viene a la ocho de la noche.

-¡Genial! ¿Y la tuya Holl?-preguntó Ron.

-Es para Heiden y para mí, también del profesor Dumbledore, dice que nuestras clases comienzan el martes de la semana que viene a la ocho también.

-¡Súper!-respondió Hermione.

Las lechuzas se fueron y los chicos terminaron de almorzar tranquilamente. Una vez terminado el almuerzo se pusieron en marcha otra vez, esta clase sería especial puesto a que conocerían al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Neville volvió a unírseles puesto a que Luna y Ginny se dirigieron a Pociones.

Los seis corrieron hacia el aula de DCAO y esperaron en la puerta a que los demás alumnos llegaran. Al cabo de unos diez minutos todos los alumnos ya habían llegado y la puerta del aula se abrió, todos fueron entrando, el aula estaba totalmente diferente a como la recordaba de los maestros anteriores, la última vez que la había visto, todo era de color rosa y en las paredes había platos con imágenes de gatitos, pero ahora todo parecía "normal" la paredes eran todas negras y blancas y tenían cuadros con imágenes de criaturas mágicas, Harry pudo distinguir un fénix, un unicornio, un dragón colacuerno, un pegaso y un grifo, los demás no los lograba identificar, además y para su sorpresa Harry pudo ver unos cuadros que al parecer eran unos premios, eran tres, uno tenía el escudo de Beauxbatons, el otro el de Durmstrang y el último el de Allemoor. Seguramente su nuevo profesor habría sido profesor en tres de los cuatro colegios más prestigiosos de Europa y habría ganado alguna condecoración en cada uno de ellos y tan solo le faltaba conquistar Hogwarts.

Los alumnos se sentaron y unos minutos después el profesor se hizo presente.

-Muy buenos días-los saludó el profesor-mi nombre para los que no lo saben es Arthur Alphonse Allaman y seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante este curso y espero el curso que viene también, bueno este trimestre nos centraremos en aprender a batirnos en duelo correctamente pero con los hechizos y encantamientos que ustedes conocen luego aprenderemos nuevos, bueno ahora veremos que saben de duelos porque tengo entendido que en segundo año les enseñaron algunos conceptos de cómo batirse en duelo así que veamos… usted señor ¿su nombre?-le preguntó a Malfoy.

-Draco Malfoy-respondió el rubio.

-¿Y usted señor?

-Harry Potter-respondió Harry.

-¡Por Merlín!-se dijo para sí el profesor Allaman-¿serían tan amables ambos de acercarse al frente y demostrarnos cuanto saben de duelos?-les preguntó el profesor.

-Será un placer profesor-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos se acercaron al frente de la clase y se ubicaron uno en cada extremo del salón, sacaron sus varitas, hicieron una reverencia y se ubicaron en pose de ataque.

-Lancen algún hechizo o encantamiento solo para desarmar a su oponente, pero solo para desarmarlo, no queremos ningún accidente aquí-les informó el profesor, esto a Harry le hacía acordar a alguien.

-Uno, dos, ¡tres!-gritó el profesor.

-¡Desmaius!-gritó Malfoy y un rayo de luz roja salió de la punta de su varita directo hacia Harry.

-¡Protego!-exclamó el chico de ojos verdes y el rayo de Malfoy rebotó contra un escudo que salió de la varita de Harry, ahora era su turno.

-¡Flipendo!-gritó Harry y un rayo de luz anaranjado salió de su varita que le dio de llego a Draco en el pecho, este se tambaleó pero se mantuvo en pié.

-¡Expelliarmus!-exclamó el rubio y el encantamiento aturdidor le dio de lleno a Harry en la cara, el chico cayó pero rápidamente se levantó.

-¡Depulso!-gritó Harry y un rayo chispeante de color rojo salió de su varita y le dio a Draco en su pierna este cayó y no se pudo levantar más.

-¡Suficiente!, felicidades señor Potter veo que usted sabe mucho de cómo batirse en duelo por eso le daré cincuenta puntos a su casa-lo apremió el profesor, luego se dirigió a donde Draco se encontraba tirado y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que Draco pudiera pararse y volver a caminar-veo que usted también sabe bastante de cómo batirse en duelo por eso le daré veinticinco puntos a su casa, la mitad por haber perdido-terminó el profesor.

-Bueno ahora todos abran sus libros de texto que veremos el primer capitulo titulado "El arte de batirse en duelo".

La clase estuvo bastante interesante, en ella vieron como habían nacido los duelos y desde cuando se comenzó a considerarlos un deporte pero por lo que más feliz estaba Harry era porque le había ganado a Malfoy cosa que sabía al rubio le lastimaría su orgullo.

-Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos veremos en la próxima clase, por ser el primer día no le dejaré tarea pero no se ilusionen esta será la primera y última vez- terminó el profesor Allaman.

Todos lo alumnos fueron saliendo, el quinteto y Neville se quedaron un rato fingiendo que guardaban sus cosas, lo que en verdad querían era hablar con el profesor a solas. Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron se acercaron a él, que estaba guardando unas cosas en un armario.

-Profesor ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?-pregunto Harry.

-Claro-contestó el profesor que estaba de espaldas y no veía a los chicos, hasta que por fin se dio vuelta-claro, además de esta… ¿Heiden? ¿Holly?-interrogó sorprendido el profesor a los chicos.

-¿Ah?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ustedes son Heiden Darfbish y Holly Bluckxbury?-preguntó.

-Si pero… ¿Como nos conoce?- preguntó Holl.

-Yo soy muy amigo de sus padres-respondió el profesor-los conozco del trabajo, pero hace más de cuatro años que no los veo, supe que habían sido transferidos a Londres y desde ese entonces hemos perdido contacto.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville los miraban sorprendidos puesto a que el profesor y sus amigos se habían puesto a hablar como si fueran viejos amigos. Al cabo de un rato los chicos le preguntaron al profesor que eran esos cuadros que tenían los emblemas de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Allemoor y el le dijo que eran unos premios que el había recibido cuando fue profesor en los colegios, el premio era el de mejor profesor.

Los chicos salieron del aula y se dirigieron a la sala común, en la cual se cambiaron los uniformes, se pusieron ropa muggle y salieron a pasear por los terrenos para disfrutar de su primer tarde libre en Hogwarts.


	7. El dilema da Harry

7

El dilema de harry

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que los amigos pensaban y con esto un montón de deberes que hacer, Harry esperaba muy ansioso la primera clase con Dumbledore que sería el lunes.

El chico se encontraba sentado frente la chimenea mirando el regalo que sus amigos le habían hecho antes de llegar a la Madriguera, era la primera vez en la semana en la que pudo sentarse en su butaca favorita y relajarse ya que era viernes y tenía la perspectiva del fin de semana. Seguía contemplando el regalo de sus amigos cuando de repente oyó unos pasos bajando la escalera de las chicas, Harry no le prestó atención y siguió en lo suyo, hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Hola Harry, ¿Qué hacías?-le preguntó Hermione en un susurro, el corazón del chico comenzó a latir muy rápido pero al parecer la chica no lo notó.

-Nada-respondió este, pero la chica vio el regalo de plata que Harry tenía en la mano y sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes Harry?-preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo me siento de que?-preguntó el chico.

-Bueno, con todo esto de que el Innombrable está recuperando fuerzas y lo de las clases con Dumbledore, además lo de la profecía…

-Pues la verdad, ya lo he aceptado y ya no me impresiona nada, al principio cuando Dumbledore me contó toda la verdad el curso pasado estaba asustado y tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, pero ahora ya lo he aceptado y se que tendré que ser un asesino o una víctima, se que tendré que luchar y destruirlo.

-Espero que sepas que nunca estarás solo-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Que espero que sepas que tanto Ron, Heiden, Holly como yo nunca te dejaremos solo, eres nuestro amigo y te queremos mucho-dijo la chica abrazándolo y volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

Harry sintió que estaba en el cielo puesto a que con el abrazo que Hermione acababa de darle, terminó de comprobar que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. Sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla pero se contuvo puesto a que ella era su amiga y tenía miedo de que si le decía lo que realmente sentía, ella lo rechazaría y su amistad se terminaría.

En ese momento el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y por el entraron Heiden, Ron y Holly que se quedaron paralizados al ver la escena.

-¿Interrumpimos algo importante?-preguntó Heiden a sus amigos.

-No para nada Heid, con Hermione solo estábamos…

-Recordando viejos tiempos-terminó Hermione al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de Harry y miraba a Ron muy nerviosa-y pues nos pusimos algo melancólicos-terminó la castaña.

Ron miraba a los amigos de una manera muy extraña y Heiden y Holly intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Bueno, y ¿ustedes de donde vienen?-preguntó Harry a sus amigos para tratar de destensar la situación.

-De la biblioteca-respondió Holly-acabamos de terminar la redacción para Snape sobre la poción del sueño eterno, ¿Ustedes todavía no la hicieron?-agregó con una sonrisa.

-No-respondió la castaña-tenemos que hacerla, ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca Harry?

-Claro-respondió este muy alegre. Ron les dirigió una mirada penetrante hasta que los dos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda. Heiden y Holly lo miraron y volvieron a intercambiar una mirada cómplice.

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la biblioteca y se pusieron a hacer la redacción para Snape. Él, más que trabajar en su redacción, se pasó todo el tiempo contemplando la belleza de su amiga que escribía y escribía, pero cuando esta giraba su cabeza y lo miraba, este rápidamente fijaba su vista en el pergamino y seguía escribiendo. Al cabo de un rato, ella le preguntó por donde iba y al notar que su redacción no avanzaba mucho, lo reprendió. Él dejó de contemplarla y comenzó a trabajar arduamente, pero esa concentración solo le duró unos minutos puesto a que en su mente aparecieron imágenes en las que el y Hermione estaban besándose y nuevamente se dejó llevar por su imaginación.

Al cabo de una hora (y después de que ambos lograron terminar la redacción) escucharon unos pasos y un sonido a llaves en una cerradura, Madame Pince se había marchado sin ninguna explicación y los había dejado encerrados. A Hermione le pareció extraño, así que miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó horrorizada que la biblioteca ya había cerrado y al parecer Madame Pince no había notado su presencia puesto a que los había dejado encerrados.

-¡Oh no Harry!-exclamó la chica-¡la biblioteca ya ha cerrado y nosotros nos hemos quedado encerrados en ella! ¡Ahora que haremos!-exclamó aterrada.

-Tranquila-la consoló Harry que en el fondo estaba feliz de que hubiera ocurrido aquello-¿no puedes usar Alohomora para abrir la puerta?-le preguntó.

-¡Imposible!-exclamó la chica-la cerradura es cerrada por una llave mágica no por un hechizo, ¿acaso soy la única que leyó historia de Hogwarts?-preguntó.

-Tú y Heiden-le recordó Harry.

-Tenemos que pedirle ayuda a los chicos-dijo Hermione.

-Pero ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo, con un Patronus?-preguntó Harry.

-No, yo se como pedir ayuda.

"""Holly… Holly… ¿Me escuchas?""" preguntó Hermione a su amiga, después de un minuto la respuesta de la chica de ojos celestes se oyó en la cabeza de Hermione telepáticamente """¿Hermione? ¿Donde están? Estamos preocupados""". """Estamos encerrados en la biblioteca, Madame Pince se fue sin darse cuenta de que aún estábamos nosotros adentro y nos encerró, ¿Pueden venir a ayudarnos?""". """Enseguida vamos para allá no se preocupen""" respondió Holly. Al cabo de unos minutos oyeron unos pasos que se bajaban de un salto de algún lugar y oyeron las voces de Ron, Holly y Heiden que los llamaban.

Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la puerta de rejas de la entrada de la biblioteca y vieron a sus amigos y a los ocho shindes que estaban del otro lado.

-¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?-preguntó Harry.

-Hemos venido en un campo de fuerza invisible flotante de Pat para que nadie nos viera-dijo Heiden.

-¿Como los sacamos?-preguntó Ron que parecía un tanto molesto.

-Tienen que obtener la llave mágica de Madame Pince, es la única llave que puede abrir esta puerta.

-¿Tenemos que ir al despacho de esa vieja bruja?-preguntó Holly que miró a sus amigos con cara de súplica-está bien, lo haremos-terminó la chica.

Pat volvió a rodearlos con su campo de fuerza y todos desaparecieron.

Holly, Ron y Heiden, se dirigieron flotando rápidamente en el campo de Pat hacia el despacho de madame Pince al cual llegaron al cabo de unos minutos. Se bajaron del campo de fuerza y los shindes se introdujeron al cuerpo de Heiden. Los tres amigos miraron por el vidrio de la puerta y vieron que madame Pince dormía placidamente en su cama, Holly tomó su varita y luego de dar un largo suspiro susurro: Alohomora.

La cerradura hizo un suave ruidito y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Los tres amigos entraron a la habitación en puntas de pies y se dirigieron lentamente a la cama donde Madame Pince estaba acostada. Holly se acercó lentamente a ella y Madame Pince soltó un ronquido y se dio vuelta quedando boca arriba, ahí los chicos vieron que en el bolsillo de su pijama sobresalía la punta de la llave mágica.

La chica usó su telequinésis y la llave salió flotando lentamente del bolsillo del pijama de Madame Pince hasta llegar a su mano que brillaba de un color rosa intenso, cuando la chica aferró la llave con su mano el brillo desapareció. Los tres amigos volvieron a salir en puntas de pié de la habitación para no despertar a la bibliotecaria y luego de salir, Holly apunto a la puerta con la varita y susurro: Fermaportus, la puerta hizo un leve sonido de succión y se cerró.

Rápidamente los tres amigos se dirigieron a la biblioteca en un campo de fuerza de Pat y al llegar los ocho shindes se volvieron a meter en el cuerpo de Heiden.

-¡La tenemos!-dijo Holly mirando a Harry y a Hermione que acababan de dirigirse a la puerta de rejas cuando oyeron la llegada de sus amigos-es esta ¿verdad?

-Si, es esa-dijo Hermione radiante de alegría.

La chica de ojos celestes introdujo la gran llave en la cerradura de la puerta y le dio dos vueltas, la cerradura hizo un ruido suave y la puerta se abrió dejando salir a Harry y a Hermione.

-¡Gracias chicos!-les agradeció a los tres.

-De nada-respondió Ron-pero será mejor que nos vayamos a la sala común porque ya son más de las diez y si Filch nos descubre estaremos en serios problemas.

-De acuerdo-respondieron los otros cuatro.

Los cinco comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia la sala común después de que Hermione llaveara la puerta de la biblioteca y se guardara la gran llave en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa llave?-preguntó Harry curioso.

-Pienso quedármela, así podré ingresar a la biblioteca cuando yo quiera, inclusive si se encontrase cerrada, además creo que a Madame Pince no le molestara puesto a que estoy segura que debe tener más de una copia de esta llave en su despacho.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Ron escandalizado-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Hermione Granger? La chica rió y miró a Ron con ternura.

-No me pasa nada Ron, solo creo que esta llave nos servirá más a nosotros que a ella, ¿no te parece Heiden?

-Claro, respondió el chico-creo que nos será muy útil…

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó Heiden y con destellos rojos, azules, verdes y amarillos, los ocho shindes se hicieron presentes, Pat los cubrió con su campo de fuerza invisible y luego se introdujo en el, los otros siete shindes le dieron un poco de su poder al campo para que durara más tiempo.

Desde el interior del campo los cinco amigos observaron la figura de Draco Malfoy que al parecer se dirigía hacia las mazmorras muy sigilosamente.

-Síguelo-le dijo Heiden a Pat que asintió con la cabeza. La shinda empleó su poder de volar y el campo esférico se elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y se movió en la dirección en la que había doblado Malfoy. Lo siguieron durante un buen rato y comprobaron que efectivamente el chico se dirigía a las mazmorras.

Ingresaron en estas y siguieron a Malfoy hasta un pequeño pasillo muy oscuro, solo iluminado por dos antorchas. En ese momento estas se apagaron y se quedaron completamente a oscuras, un segundo después el campo de fuerza quedó iluminado con una luz azul producida por el amuleto que Ardy tenía en su cola, los chicos miraron a su alrededor pero Malfoy había desaparecido, como si nunca se hubiera encontrado allí.

-Mejor vayámonos de aquí-dijo Hermione que parecía asustada-este lugar me produce escalofríos.

-¡Pero tenemos que saber a donde fue Malfoy!-replicó Harry.

-Harry, Hermione tiene razón, mejor nos vamos, este lugar es tenebroso-dijo Holly.

-¡Pero Malfoy!-volvió a replicar Harry.

-El no esta aquí Harry, ¿o tu puedes verlo?-preguntó Heiden.

-No pero…

-Vamonos-dijo Ron-es lo mejor por hoy.

A regañadientes, Harry aceptó y todos se dirigieron flotando a la sala común de Gryffindor en la cual ya todos se habían ido a dormir. Los ocho shindes se volvieron a meter en el cuerpo de Heiden y luego de esto los cinco amigos se sentaron en sus butacas preferidas frente al fuego.

-¿A dónde creen que haya ido Malfoy?-preguntó Harry luego de unos segundos.

-No lo se-respondió Ron que parecía un poco resentido por una razón que Harry desconocía-talvez hay un monstruo en las mazmorras y se lo comió junto con Snape.

-¡Eso no es divertido Ron!-lo reprendió Hermione.

-En fin, ponernos a deliberar esto ahora no nos llevará a ningún lado-dijo Heiden mirando a sus amigos.

-Es verdad-dijo Holly poniendo un gesto de concentración-lo mejor será que nos vayamos a acostar, estamos muy cansados y mañana tenemos mucha tarea que hacer-terminó.

-¿Tenemos más tarea?-preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Ron, Heiden y Holly los miraron muy preocupados como si creyeran que sus amigos habían perdido la cabeza por completo.

-Si, tenemos tarea para la profesora Sprout, una redacción sobre los 10 hongos más venenosos del planeta, luego una redacción para McGonagall sobre los hechizos de transformación: Pollus, Melofors, Gusarajus, Avifors, Patolifors, Draconifors y Lapifors, sobre a que criaturas es apropiado hacérselos y como aplicarlos correctamente, ah y para el profesor Flitwick hay una redacción sobre el uso apropiado de los encantamientos desilusionadores, todos de no menos de tres pergaminos-recitó Heiden rápidamente.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡Me había olvidado por completo de todas esas redacciones!-exclamó desesperada.

-Si, por lo visto tenías cosas más importantes que hacer Hermione, como recordar el pasado-dijo Ron con un tono muy frío nada natural en el.

La chica de cabello castaño se ruborizó tanto que su cara parecía más un tomate que una cara, miró a Ron con una expresión de culpa, como pidiéndole disculpas y de inmediato, Ron al verla, cambió su gélida expresión por una de ternura.

-Bueno-dijo Holly-será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama-dio un paso hacia delante y tomó a Hermione del brazo y la arrastro escaleras arriba, antes de entrar en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto año y de cerrar la puerta, miró a Heiden y ambos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada de complicidad luego dijo-¡Hasta mañana chicos, que descansen!-y luego cerró la puerta suavemente, desde el interior se escuchó gritar a Hermione "Hasta mañana" por lo que los tres chicos le respondieron "hasta mañana Hermione, que descanses"

-Bueno, me voy a acostar, los veo arriba-dijo Ron y subió las escaleras dejando a Harry y a Heiden solos.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir Harry?-preguntó Heiden mientras arreglaba los almohadones de las butacas que se encontraban en frente de la chimenea con la varita.

-¿Cuándo le pienso decir que a quien?-preguntó Harry que dejó de arreglar los almohadones de las butacas que se encontraban más allá de la chimenea y se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo de ojos marrones que también le devolvió la mirada.

-Vamos Harry-empezó Heiden-podrás engañar al resto pero a mi no, sé como la miras, te he visto.

-No se de que estás hablando Heiden-se defendió Harry que notó que su cara le empezaba a arder y que se le subían los colores.

-Como quieras-dijo su amigo-pero te aseguro que si no le dices nada ya será demasiado tarde y luego te arrepentirás toda tu vida de no haberlo hecho… que descanses Harry-terminó Heiden mientras se guardaba la varita mágica en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y subía las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de los varones de sexto año dejando a Harry solo en la sala común.

Harry oyó como Heiden abrió la puerta y luego de entrar la cerró suavemente como lo había hecho Holly minutos antes, después de eso todo quedó completamente en silencio, las últimas brasas de la chimenea estaban terminando de consumirse y Harry se sentó en una butaca a pensar en las palabras que Heiden le había dicho minutos atrás.


	8. Sol Begginnis

8

Sol Begginnis

Harry se fue a acostar muy tarde esa noche, se quedó en la sala común durante un buen rato pensando en las palabras de su amigo y en lo que sentía en ese momento.

Estaba claro que amaba locamente a Hermione, pero también estaba claro que no podía decirle nada porque ¿y si le decía a Hermione lo que sentía y ella le decía que solo lo quería como un amigo? ¿Cómo se sentiría él si eso ocurría? O peor ¿Qué pasaría si al decirle a Hermione lo que sentía y ella le decía que solo lo quería como amigo pero al saberlo se sintiera incomoda con Harry y se fuera alejando hasta que su amistad se desvaneciera como polvo con el viento? Él no quería que eso pasara, prefería mil veces tener a Hermione solo como a una amiga a perder su amistad y no tenerla cerca nunca más.

Cuando llegó a la habitación comprobó que hacía varias horas que Ron, Heiden, Seamus, Dean y Neville se habían dormido, por eso se cambió rápidamente y se hecho a la cama donde segundos después se durmió y soñó una vez más con Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se levantó, se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros de cuarto ya se habían levantado, se dirigió al baño y se dio una larga ducha que lo despertó bien, a continuación se vistió con ropa muggle puesto a que era sábado y se dispuso a bajar a la sala común para buscar a sus amigos cuando vio una nota con la caligrafía de Heiden en su mesita de luz:

Harry:

No quisimos despertarte puesto a que parecías muy cansado y te dejamos dormir tranquilo, cuando despiertes dirígete hacia el lago que hemos organizado un "picnic de estudio" y trae tus deberes, los haremos aquí, también vendrán Ginny, Neville y Luna, te esperamos.

Heiden

Harry tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al lago en donde encontró a Ron, Hermione, Heiden, Holly, Ginny, Neville y Luna muy enfrascados en sus deberes, habían puesto una manta en el suelo y la habían expandido mediante magia dando por resultado que la manta tuviera como mínimo dos metros de largo y de ancho. En el centro de la manta había muchos platos con sándwiches, pedazos de tortas y una gran jarra de jugo de calabaza y otra con jugo de naranja. Los siete estaban ubicados alrededor del mantel y alrededor suyo había un montón de libros abiertos, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros. Al oírlo llegar, los siete levantaron sus cabezas y lo miraron.

-¡Harry! ¡Viniste!-le gritó Ron con una sonrisa, al parecer ya se le había pasado el mal humor de la noche anterior porque nuevamente parecía feliz. Desgraciadamente Harry no podía decir lo mismo puesto a que cuando vio a Hermione, su estomago se le encogió dolorosamente.

-Hola Harry-dijo esta dirigiéndole una sonrisa, luego volvió a mirar su pergamino y a hacer unas anotaciones con tinta verde.

Harry saludó a todos los demás y se sentó a comer unos sándwiches puesto a que no había desayunado nada y tenía mucha hambre. Se sentó junto a sus amigos y vio lo que cada uno estaba escribiendo: Ron estaba escribiendo la redacción sobre los 10 hongos más venenosos del planeta con una tinta de color azul eléctrico, esto a Harry le pareció muy extraño puesto a que siempre las redacciones se escriben con color negro. Miró a Hermione y vio que escribía la redacción sobre los hechizos de transformación con una tinta de color verde esmeralda, Heiden escribía la redacción sobre los hongos con una tinta de color amarillo patito, Holly escribía la redacción sobre los encantamientos desilusionadores con una tinta de color rosa intenso, Ginny estaba escribiendo un ensayo sobre los diferentes tipos de pociones para el amor con una tinta de color violeta, Neville escribía la redacción de los hongos con una tinta de color naranja y Luna escribía un ensayo sobre los diferentes tipos de plantas carnívoras de Gran Bretaña con una tinta de color celeste.

-Oigan-dijo Harry-¿Por qué están escribiendo sus redacciones con diferentes colores?

-Hay Harry-dijo Hermione-¿Dónde estás cuando los profesores dicen las cosas?-Harry empezó a ruborizarse un poco-Todos los profesores nos dijeron que desde ahora elijamos un color para escribir las redacciones de ahora en más para darle un toque de nuestra personalidad-continuó Hermione-lo cual me parece tonto, pero bueno hay que hacer lo que ellos nos digan, nosotros ya elegimos cada uno nuestro color, ahora te toca a ti-terminó la castaña.

Harry terminó de comer y después de beber un poco de jugo de calabaza se puso a hacer sus redacciones. Tomó su pote de tinta pluricolor e introdujo la pluma en el, luego pensó en cual sería su color, pero antes de que pudiera decidir, la tinta negra cambió a una de color rojo brillante, el chico sonrío y empezó a escribir.

Al cabo de dos horas, los ocho amigos terminaron sus deberes, guardaron todas sus cosas en sus mochilas y fueron a recostarse en el aya que se encontraba cerca del lago, el sol brillaba en lo alto e iluminaba el lago por completo dejando ver su gran extensión, al cabo de unos minutos, el calamar gigante emergió y luego de nadar unos segundos en la superficie volvió a sumergirse.

-Es hermoso-dijo de repente Ginny, que observaba al lago con mirada soñadora.

-Si-coincidió Luna-pero debe tener muchos musmishs.

-¿Qué son los musmishs?-preguntó Holly con interés.

-Son espíritus de agua, tienen forma de seres humanos hechos de agua y se alimentan de las emociones de las personas que los ven, pero no hacen daño ni son malos-terminó Luna.

-Y de seguro no existen-dijo Hermione que miró a Luna con aire de superioridad. Heiden entre tanto movía el dedo índice de la mano izquierda que brillaba de un color azul y provocaba que un chorro de agua se elevara del lago y girara en el aire formando espirales y luego volviera a caer.

-¡Claro que existen!-exclamó Luna enojada.

-¿Hay pruebas?-preguntó Hermione.

-¡Muchas personas los han visto!-replicó Luna.

-Eso no es suficiente-siguió Hermione. Harry, Ron y Neville observaban la discusión, divertidos.

-Bueno-dijo Heiden-creo que solo hay una forma de saber si realmente existen o no, ¿Qué les parece si nos metemos en el lago para investigar?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione-¿estas loco Heiden? Es peligroso ¿Cómo pretendes que hagamos eso?

-No es peligroso-dijo el chico, yo voy a ir, ¿Quién me sigue?

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo Ron que parecía entusiasmado.

-También conmigo-dijo Harry.

-Yo también entro-dijo Neville.

-Yo también-dijeron Ginny, Holly y Luna al mismo tiempo.

La única que parecía estar en desacuerdo era Hermione.

-¿Y tú Hermione?-preguntó Heiden.

-Ay está bien-exclamó la castaña-¿Pero como piensas que aguantemos la respiración tanto tiempo genio?

-No se preocupen por eso, lo tengo todo controlado-dijo el chico de ojos marrones.

En ese momento, Heiden abrió ambas manos que brillaron de un color amarillo y dejaron escapar una especie de viento que envolvió individualmente a sus amigos y luego a el formando una burbuja de color amarillo alrededor de cada uno.

La burbuja de aire o el campo de aire como lo llamaban ellos (el de Pat es un campo de fuerza) era la única invocación que Heiden sabía hacer, aunque él no sabía que eso era una invocación. La descubrió el curso anterior cuando todos estaban en Grimmauld Place, Harry estaba en cama después de tener una horrible pesadilla que lo había desmayado y la señora Weasley le había dicho que permaneciera en cama. Holly y Ginny estaban una a cada lado de la cama, él (Heiden) estaba recostado en la pared de enfrente y Ron y Hermione estaban buscando unos libros que la señora Weasley les había pedido que buscaran en una estantería cerca de la cama de Harry, cuando de repente una pila de libros se vino abajo y Heiden fue el único que vio lo que pasaba, les advirtió a Ron y a Hermione que se corrieran pero como estos no se movieron el estiró su mano izquierda y un rayó amarillo salió de esta y al chocar con la estantería se abrió en forma de una burbuja sobre Ron y Hermione protegiéndolos de los libros que cayeron. Al principio Heiden no sabía que era lo que había hecho, pero después fue investigando y con la ayuda de sus amigos fue perfeccionando el poder hasta llegar a dominarlo por completo.

Heiden movió sus manos hacia arriba y las ocho burbujas se elevaron en el aire y se sumergieron en el negro lago.

El fondo del lago se podía ver a la perfección ya que el sol lo iluminaba muy bien y los ocho amigos pudieron ver todos los peces y criaturas que habitaban en el. Vieron a las sirenas y los tritones y también a los grindylows que trataron de atacarlos pero que al golpear las burbujas solo rebotaban y no provocaban ningún daño. Siguieron navegando durante un buen rato guiados por Heiden que movía sus manos que seguían brillando de color amarillo al igual que sus ojos, de izquierda a derecha para que las burbujas giraran, cuando de repente vieron algo que les llamó la atención: un montón de figuras transparentes que al parecer estaban hechas de agua que los miraban y se acercaban. Se acercaron mucho a las burbujas de aire y les sonrieron, luego desaparecieron disolviéndose formando pequeños ríos dentro del lago para volver a formarse más adelante.

Al cabo de un rato, Heiden volvió a elevar sus manos y las ocho burbujas se elevaron y salieron del lago para posarse al lado del aya y luego disolverse en pequeños remolinos de viento cuando Heiden cerró sus manos bruscamente y estas (al igual que sus ojos) dejaron de brillar de un color amarillo.

-¿Y?-le preguntó Luna a Hermione con tono de superioridad-¿Qué decías que los musmishs no existían?

-Esta bien-aceptó Hermione que al parecer le dolía que su lógica le haya fallado esta vez-lo siento Luna, perdóname.

-Disculpa aceptada-dijo Luna muy feliz.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos al castillo por que dentro de poco oscurecerá y saben que no podemos estar afuera tan tarde-dijo Neville que miraba al horizonte y comprobó que el sol comenzaba a esconderse.

Los ocho amigos juntaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al castillo, luego el quinteto, Neville y Ginny se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor y Luna se dirigió a la torre Ravenclaw.

Todos se ducharon y se pusieron las túnicas para bajar a cenar.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Heiden, Holly, Neville y Ginny se encontraron con Luna en el camino al gran Salón y juntos entraron en el, luego cada uno se dirigió a su mesa en donde de a poco iban llegando los demás alumnos para cenar.

Pero había algo que llamaba la atención de todos: enfrente de la mesa de los profesores estaba la ya conocida butaca con el sombrero seleccionador que cada año colocaba a los alumnos de primer año en su respectiva casa encima.

-Oye ¿Por qué esta el sombrero seleccionador ahí?-le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-No tengo idea-le respondió su amiga.

Cuando todos se hubieran sentado, Dumbledore se paró y los miró a todos.

-Antes de comenzar con la cena de hoy, quisiera decirles algo. A pesar de que el ciclo lectivo ya comenzó la semana pasada, hoy se incorporará al colegió una nueva alumna, su nombre es Sol Begginnis, es oriunda de la localidad de Salem en los Estados Unidos, estudió en el instituto de las Brujas de Salem y también los hizo en la academia de Magia Beauxbatons, aquí cursara sexto y el año que viene séptimo curso y quiero que todos ustedes la reciban y la traten como una más ¿de acuerdo? Hubo un murmullo de aprobación y Dumbledore le indico al señor Filch que abriera las grandes puertas de roble para dejar entrar a la nueva chica. Este lo hizo e inmediatamente todos giraron la cabeza para mirar a la chica que entró por las puertas del gran salón.

Cuando la nueva chica empezó a caminar por el gran salón dirigiéndose hacia el sombrero seleccionador donde la profesora McGonagall ya la esperaba, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Harry estaba extasiado por lo que veía e inmediatamente comprobó porque la chica se llamaba "Sol" y notó que tanto Ron como Heiden y Neville estaban con la boca abierta: La nueva chica era muy, muy bella, tenía la tez blanca, una larga cabellera rubia y lacia que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos ojos celestes muy hermosos, iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio pero a diferencia de lo de los demás, el suyo no tenía ningún color que indicara que pertenecía a alguna casa.

Sol llegó donde estaba la profesora McGonagall y se detuvo.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts querida-dijo la profesora-ahora ponte el sombrero, te dirá a que casa pertenecerás- Sol asintió, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

Harry cruzo los dedos para que Sol estuviera en Gryffindor, miró a Hermione, Holly y Ginny y vio que tenían cara de pocos amigos, miró a sus amigos y notó que también cruzaban los dedos, miró a las demás chicas y a los demás chicos que estaban en el gran salón y notó que estaban igual a sus amigas y amigos respectivamente. Por fin el sombrero seleccionador habló:

-Mmm, esto será muy difícil, veo que tienes mucho valor pero a la vez una gran inteligencia y eres de una mente muy abierta, pero ¿En que casa te pondré?- se calló unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar:

-Si creo que sí, te pondré en, ¡RAVENCLAW!

Los varones de Ravenclaw se pararon y la aplaudieron mientras que las chicas ponían cara de pocos amigos, todas excepto Luna que parecía indiferente. Sol se bajó del taburete, se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentó en el único lugar que había disponible, al lado de Luna. Harry las miró y notó que ambas juntas parecían hermanas, pero no se lo comentó a nadie.

Dumbledore se volvió a parar y le habló a Sol:

-Bueno, bienvenida señorita Begginnis, espero que se sienta a gusto y de que pronto se integre al grupo.

-Muchas gracias profesor-le respondió Sol con una sonrisa-estoy segura que pronto me integraré.


	9. Sortilegios e invocaciones quinéticas

9

Nuevos sortilegios e invocaciones quinéticas

El domingo, Harry lo pasó mayoritariamente en la sala común con sus amigos durante toda la mañana y por la tarde pasearon por los jardines disfrutando del aire fresco.

La mañana del lunes, Harry se levantó y después de bañarse se puso el uniforme y se preparó para bajar a desayunar mientras esperaba a que sus amigos lo hicieran.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, bajaron a la sala común, en donde encontraron a Holly y a Hermione y juntos bajaron a desayunar.

En el gran salón, el quinteto se sentó con Ginny y Neville los cuales estaban hablando de Quidditch, Harry miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio que Luna hablaba animadamente con la nueva chica, Sol, y que al parecer, las dos se llevaban muy bien a pesar de ser el tercer día de Sol en el colegio.

Esa noche sería la primera clase con el profesor Dumbledore y Harry estaba muy ansioso. Todos se pararon y cuando estaban a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir del gran salón, Luna los alcanzó, junto a ella iba Sol Begginnis.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Luna-déjenme presentarles a Sol Begginnis, seguro ya la conocen pero bueno esta es la presentación formal-terminó.

-Hola-dijo la chica-yo soy Sol mucho gusto-dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a cada uno.

-Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter-dijo el chico rápidamente-y ellos son mis amigos, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Heiden Darfbish, Holly Bluckxbury, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y bueno Luna Lovegood que ya la conoces-terminó el chico.

-Mucho gusto Harry Potter-dijo la chica-he leído mucho sobre ti, eres muy famoso en todo el mundo, incluso en los Estados Unidos, estás en todos los libros de historia mágica-terminó Sol.

Harry miró a Hermione que a su vez miraba a Sol con cara de pocos amigos. Ron se acerco a la castaña y le susurró en el oído: parece que no eres la única que lee muchos libros de historia mágica. Hermione se sonrojó y su expresión de enojo disminuyó notablemente.

Los nueve se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, Ginny y Luna se apartaron del grupo y se dirigieron al invernadero tres y el quinteto, Neville y Sol lo hicieron al aula del profesor Binns.

-¿Tu tienes que rendir las MHB?-le preguntó Heiden tímidamente a Sol, que lo miró y le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No, ya las rendí el curso pasado, aunque en Beauxbatons te examinan recién en sexto curso, mis padres escribieron a Hogwarts para pedirles que me mandaran los temas de las MHB y luego los exámenes vía lechuza, los rendí y aprobé todos muy bien-respondió la chica. Heiden le sonrió alegremente. Holly que caminaba con Hermione, vio la escena y su expresión cambió de una alegre a otra de pocos amigos y le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Sol.

-Pero-dijo Heiden-si tú sabías que te iban a cambiar de colegio este año, ¿Por qué comenzaste una semana después?

-Ah, fue porque nos estábamos mudando a Londres y tardamos un poco ¿sabes? Mi padre trabaja en el ministerio, es un Auror y no es la primera vez que nos mudamos de país, yo nací en Salem en los Estados Unidos, crecí allí y estudié en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem hasta tercer curso, luego tuvimos que mudarnos porque mi padre fue transferido a Francia, es por eso que cuarto y quinto curso los hice en Beauxbatons y bueno ahora lo volvieron a trasladar y por eso ahora estoy aquí-terminó Sol, que tenía un dejo de tristeza en el rostro.

-Debe ser difícil cambiar tan seguido de colegio-dijo Heiden que miraba a Sol con una mirada de comprensión-yo te comprendo, a mí me sucedió algo parecido, yo vivía en Suiza, estudié en Allemoor, allí hice hasta el segundo curso, luego mis padres fueron trasladados a Londres y he estado estudiando aquí desde entonces, aunque lo mío no fue tan reiterativo como lo tuyo.

-Si, lo malo es que siempre eres la chica nueva y sientes que todos te tratan diferente por eso, también cuando empiezas a hacer amigos, tienes que irte y empezar todo de nuevo por lo que nunca puedes hacer amigos de verdad-terminó la chica.

Heiden le puso una mano en un hombro y le dijo:

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo entendido que aquí te quedarás hasta que termines séptimo curso, y por lo tanto te aseguro que podrás hacer buenos amigos, además creo que ya te has ganado uno ahora mismo-dijo Heiden sonriéndole.

La chica le sonrió felizmente y después de decirle un "gracias" le dio un pequeño abrazo y luego siguieron hablando.

Holly miraba a Sol furiosa. De pronto Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville sintieron que sus mochilas se elevaron en el aire y que luego cayeron en sus cabezas sonoramente. Para su sorpresa Heiden y Sol parecieron no haber notado lo ocurrido y siguieron hablando animadamente, con esto la rabia de Holly iba en aumento. De pronto Hermione se dio cuenta que un gran jarrón estaba flotando muy alto en el aire y que su contorno brillaba de un rosa intenso, afortunadamente ellos eran los últimos de la fila por lo que los demás no lo notaron. Miró a su amiga que miraba fijamente a Sol y a Heiden y una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Volvió a mirar al jarrón y notó que vibraba violentamente y parecía a punto de romperse.

-¡Holly!-exclamó en un susurro la castaña.

La chica de ojos celestes pareció volver en sí en ese momento y dirigió su mirada a su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Holly un tanto molesta a Hermione.

-Verás amiga, no se si te has dado cuenta pero estas haciendo levitar un antiquísimo jarrón y que este está a punto de romperse-dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué?-preguntó un tanto extrañada la chica de ojos celestes. Hermione le señaló el jarrón y entonces Holly lo vio.

-¡OH! Lo siento-dijo la chica mientras hacía que el jarrón bajara y volviera a posarse en su sitio junto a un gran ventanal-no se que me ha ocurrido.

-Creo amiga que tienes que aprender a controlar tus celos porque si tus poderes psycoquinéticos están ligados a tus emociones, harás bolar Hogwarts por los aires-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Heiden y a Sol que seguían hablando animadamente.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-preguntó Holly, de pronto sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo encendido-yo no estoy celosa de nadie-mintió la chica.

-Si claro, y mi nombre es Fleur Delacour-dijo Hermione irónicamente y con una sonrisa mirando el rostro de su amiga que iba del rojo al violeta.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué debería estar celosa de ella?-preguntó Holly fingiendo que no le importaba, pero a pesar de eso unas cuantas mochilas más se elevaron y volvieron a caer sobre las cabezas de sus propietarios.

-Bueno, será mejor que dejemos esto aquí antes de que alguien salga herido-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-aunque tú como yo sabes bien el porque estás celosa.

De pronto la puerta de la clase de Binns se abrió y todos entraron en fila, el quinteto y Neville se sentaron juntos y Sol que ya poseía un uniforme con los colores distintivos de Ravenclaw se fue a sentar con un grupo de chicos de su casa.

Ese día Historia de la magia estuvo más aburrida que de costumbre ya que hablaron de la guerra entre los duendes y los gnomos del siglo XVI por lo que al final de la clase Harry y Ron salieron tan aturdidos como de costumbre.

Pero la clase de pociones de ese día estuvo un tanto más interesante: el profesor Snape les dijo que se pondrían en parejas para realizar el antídoto para la poción del sueño eterno, pero que él designaría a las parejas, así uno a uno él fue diciendo con quién se sentaría cada uno y Harry y sus amigos quedaron así: Harry con Ron, Hermione con Holly, Neville con una chica de Hufflepuff, y para sorpresa de todos el profesor colocó a Heiden con Sol lo cual a Holly no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Heiden y Sol además de hacer la poción, seguían hablando y riéndose por lo bajo lo cual aumentaba la rabia de Holly y provocaba que varias botellas con ingredientes se elevaran unos centímetros del ras de la mesa y comenzaran a vibrar peligrosamente.

-¡Holly! ¡Ya contrólate!-le exclamó la castaña entre enojada y divertida.

La chica de ojos celestes inhaló y exhaló profundamente al mismo tiempo que las botellas volvían a posarse en la mesa suavemente.

-No sé porqué me pasa esto, nunca antes me había ocurrido-exclamó un tanto angustiada la chica de ojos celestes.

-Solo tranquilízate y deja de mirarlos un rato a menos que quieras que los demás descubran tu "secreto"-le dijo la castaña.

-Está bien pero no se que es lo que me está pasando-dijo Holly.

-Son tus emociones amiga mía, aprende a controlarlas bien, sobre todo tus celos y problema solucionado-agregó Hermione riéndose por lo bajo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no estoy celosa!-exclamó Holly.

-Holly-dijo Hermione mirándola comprensivamente-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Heiden?

-¿Qué?-le preguntó la chica al mismo tiempo que su cara cambiaba de nuevo a un rojo encendido.

-No te hagas la sorda, me escuchaste perfectamente, ahora contesta.

-Ah… bueno… el es mí amigo, mí mejor amigo, lo conozco de toda la vida-dijo la chica muy nerviosa.

-¡Vamos amiga! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Te gusta Heiden?

-¡No, solo es mi mejor amigo! ¡Nada más!-dijo Holly muy nerviosa.

-Que solo sea tu amigo no significa que no puedas sentir nada más por él, mira a tu hermana y a su hermano, ellos también eran solo amigos y ahora son una feliz pareja-le dijo Hermione.

-¡Eso no significa que con nosotros tenga que ocurrir lo mismo, además el nunca se fijaría en mí!-exclamó Holly muy enojada. Al escuchar sus últimas palabras se tapó la boca con ambas manos como su acabara de decir una palabrota y Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

-Oye-dijo Hermione en un susurro-tú que eres psycoquinética y por lo tanto también eres telépata, porque no le lees la mente a Heiden para saber si el siente por ti, lo mismo que tú sientes por el.

-Por dos razones-dijo Holly-una es porque yo no siento nada más que amistad por él-Hermione la miró con una cara de "cuando asumirá la verdad"-y la otra es que no puedo leerle la mente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque no?-preguntó la castaña.

-Mira-dijo Holly-yo puedo leerte la mente a ti, a Harry, a Ron, a Ginny, Neville, Luna etc. Porque ninguno de ustedes es quinético.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó la castaña-haber ¿en que estoy pensando ahora?

-Estas pensando en cierta persona que tiene cabello rojo y que está sentado en la mesa de enfrente-dijo Holly, al instante la cara de Hermione se volvió roja-pero-continuó la chica-a Heiden no puedo leerle la mente porque posee sangre quinética en sus venas, aunque el no posea poderes psycoquinéticos, posee poderes pyroquinéticos, aquaquinéticos, terraquinéticos y aeroquinéticos, por eso mi telepatía se desvía si yo trato de leerle la mente ¿entiendes?

-Más o menos-dijo Hermione-¿o sea que si hubiera otra persona con poderes quinéticos en esta sala tampoco podrías leerle la mente?

-Exacto-dijo la chica de ojos celestes.

-¡GRANGER, BLUCKXBURY, SI LAS PUSE JUNTAS ES PARA QUE TRABAJEN NO PARA QUE HABLARAN!-les gritó Snape, la clase entera giró la cabeza para mirar a Holly y a Hermione que estaban muy rojas.

-Si profesor ya haremos la poción. Afortunadamente gracias a la gran habilidad de Hermione y a la ayuda de Holly, lograron terminar la poción a tiempo sin ningún problema.

La clase de pociones terminó y milagrosamente Snape no les dio tarea ese día, algo raro le ocurría al profesor, pero fuese lo que fuese, beneficiaba a los alumnos.

Después el quinteto se dividió para ir cada uno a sus clases y se volvió a juntar en el almuerzo. El quinteto, Neville y Ginny se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor y Sol se sentó con Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Después de tener la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Allaman, Harry y los otros se dirigieron a la sala común y se sentaron en sus butacas favoritas junto al fuego.

A las ocho menos diez Harry se levantó y se preparó para ir a la clase particular con Dumbledore.

-Buena suerte-le desearon Ron, Hermione, Heiden y Holly al verlo salir por el retrato de la dama gorda.

A las ocho en punto Harry tocaba la puerta del despacho del profesor Dumbledore después de decirle la contraseña a la gárgola de seguridad que estaba enfrente de la puerta. Se oyó un suave "pase" y Harry ingresó al despacho.

Dumbledore se encontraba de pié preparándose para salir a algún lado.

-Buenas noches profesor ¿va a algún lado?-preguntó Harry.

-Buenas noches Harry, claro y tu también, ¿no esperarás que practiquemos aquí no?-le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron al segundo piso frente a un gran tapiz que representaba a una hermosa mujer montada sobre un pegaso. Dumbledore hizo unas señas con la varita y el tapiz se abrió dejando ver una pequeña puerta de madera. El director entro seguido por Harry, luego el director cerró la puerta y Harry se dio cuenta que del lado de adentro la puerta era de vidrio y que se podía ver el exterior hasta que el tapiz volvió a cerrarse. Harry miró la habitación en la que se encontraban: era un pequeño salón con una chimenea y unas butacas con almohadones, el techo, el piso y las paredes eran de un color marrón claro y tenía varios cuadros además había dos puertas más de madera a cada extremo del salón.

-Bienvenido a la sala Hadzler Harry-dijo el director-esta es una sala muy especial de la que solo muy pocos tenemos conocimiento, de ahora en más te doy permiso para que vengas con tus amigos o tu solo a practicar hechizos y toda clase de cosas, lo único que tienes que hacer es dirigirte hacia el tapiz de la amazona y el pegaso y pensar "sala Hadzler, ábrete para mí" y apuntar con la varita, esta se abrirá automáticamente, lo que sí asegúrate de cerrar la puerta-dijo el director-bueno Harry ven conmigo. El director se dirigió a donde estaba la puerta de la derecha y la abrió: era una sala grande con varias camas, un baño con duchas, y una gran biblioteca con varios sillones.

-Esta es la habitación del tiempo uno Harry, una vez que entres en ella el tiempo de afuera se detendrá y podrás pasar todo lo que quieras aquí y cuando salgas será la misma hora que cuando entraste-dijo el director-y esta-prosiguió cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba a la izquierda-es la sala del tiempo dos, actúa de la misma forma que la uno solo que en esta podremos practicar todos los hechizos que queramos sin romper nada.

Harry entro en la sala del tiempo dos y se quedó con la boca abierta: la sala era enorme como una catedral, el techo era altísimo como el de una iglesia y era de color dorado como las paredes y el piso. La sala estaba dividida en dos habitaciones, la primera era enorme con varios tableros en las pared para practicar puntería de hechizos, pasó a la siguiente y vio que había una gran fuente de agua cristalina que lanzaba grandes chorros al aire que volvían a caer, al fondo de la habitación había una gran llama que ardía suspendida varios centímetros del suelo y al lado una cápsula que contenía un pequeño tornado, en esta habitación había una ventana abierta por la que entraba una luz verde, Harry se acercó y vio del otro lado de la ventana: había un enorme bosque muy hermoso que parecía imposible que se encontrara allí pero sin embargo así era.

-Este lugar es increíble profesor-dijo Harry que seguía contemplando todo emocionado.

-Si Harry, pero será mejor que empecemos-dijo el director.

-Si profesor-dijo Harry y siguió al director hacia la primera sala.

-Bueno Harry primero que nada quiero ver que tanto sabes los hechizos que ya conoces así que te enfrentaras a unas criaturas primero y luego comenzaremos con los nuevos hechizos ¿de acuerdo?

-Si profesor-respondió Harry.

-Muy bien-dijo Dumbledore agitando su varita en el aire-comencemos.

Unas desagradables criaturas que Harry reconoció como dudgbougs aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

-¡Expelliarmus!-gritó Harry mientras corría y apuntaba para atrás con la varita, el encantamiento aturdidor le dio de lleno en la cabeza al dudgboug pero este siguió corriendo como si nada-el expelliarmus no surte efecto con estas criaturas debo pensar en alguno que funcione-pensaba Harry-¡Orbis!-gritó mientras apuntaba con la varita a un dudgboug que le saltó encima, este dio vueltas en el aire y desapareció bajo la tierra.

Harry siguió corriendo por la inmensa sala y vio que aún había tres más, se dio vuelta y gritó-¡Avifors!-mientras apuntaba con la varita al dudgboug que tenía más cerca y este se convirtió en una bandada de cuervos que salio volando y desaparecieron por la ventana que estaba en la habitación de al lado. Aún quedaban dos así que apuntó con la varita al que tenía más cerca y exclamó-¡Orchideous!-un rayo de color rosado salió de la varita y el dudgboug quedó convertido en un ramo de flores en el suelo-¡Draconifors!-gritó apuntando con la varita al último dudgboug y este quedó convertido en un pequeño dragoncito que salió volando por la ventana de la habitación contigua.

-¡Muy bien hecho Harry! Pero veamos como te las arreglas con estas-dijo Dumbledore mientras agitaba la varita y de la nada dos polispas vampiro y dos earklins aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a correr hacia Harry.

Harry sonrió y apuntando a un earklin gritó-¡Pollus!- un rayo color marrón salió y el earklin quedó convertido en una gallina-¡Gusarajus!-gritó apuntando a una polispa y esta se convirtió en una oruga.

De pronto el earklin que quedaba le salto encima, cuando estaba en el aire, a punto de chocar contra Harry, el chico lo apunto con la varita y exclamó-¡Levicorpus!-y el earklin salió volando hasta lo alto del techo que parecía el de una catedral.

Todavía quedaba una polispa que se acercaba volando rápidamente, el chico le apunto con la varita y gritó-¡Carpe Retractum!-un cable mágico de luz de color violeta y anaranjado salió de la varita de Harry y enlazó a la polispa, Harry tomo su varita con ambas manos y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo al mismo tiempo que hacía girar a la polispa, luego gritó-¡Carpe Liverius!-y el cable se soltó de la polispa que salió catapultada y choco contra la pared. Harry esperaba que la criatura chocara contra la pared y que luego cayera al suelo, pero en lugar de eso la pared comenzó a tragarse a la polispa como si fuera arena movediza hasta hacerla desaparecer. Harry estaba muy asombrado.

-¡Muy bien hecho Harry!-lo apremió Dumbledore.

-Señor-dijo Harry-la pared, la polispa ¿qué sucedió?

-Ah-dijo el director-esa es una pared de plasma Harry, el plasma es una estado de la materia que se da en el plano espiritual, por eso es que en lugar de chocar la pared, la polispa la atravesó-Harry se dirigió a la pared y la tocó pero esta era sólida-no podrás atravesarla, porque para hacerlo tendrías que estar muerto como la polispa, que ya lo estaba, o ser un fantasma-terminó el director.

Harry se alejó de la pared y fue hacia Dumbledore.

-Bien Harry antes de que te enseñe el primer nuevo hechizo quiero que me muestres tu Patronus, puesto a que nunca lo he visto.

-De acuerdo profesor-dijo Harry, debería pensar en algo que lo hiciera feliz pero ¿que? Entonces cerró los ojos y pensó en uno de sus sueños en donde Hermione se acercaba lentamente a el, le acariciaba la cara y luego le daba un largo y apasionado beso en los labios, entonces abrió los ojos y exclamó-¡Expecto Patronum!-y un enorme ciervo plateado salió de la varita de Harry y después de dar unas vueltas alrededor de este desapareció en forma de humo plateado.

-Bien, es suficiente Harry gracias-dijo el anciano director-ahora, el hechizo que te enseñaré se llama Electreoficus y lo que hace es que lanza un pequeño rayo eléctrico y cuando golpea al enemigo, se divide en varios rayos que golpean a los que están cerca-terminó el anciano director, luego agitó la varita y un maniquí apareció en frente de ellos, Dumbledore lanzó el hechizo y cuando golpeó al maniquí cuatro rayos más salieron disparados a ambos lados del maniquí.

-Inténtalo Harry-le dijo Dumbledore.

Harry apuntó al maniquí con la varita y exclamó-¡Electreoficus!-un débil rayo salió de la varita del chico y se desvaneció antes de llegar al maniquí.

-Vuelve a intentarlo Harry, no es tan fácil como parece-le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Una hora después Harry entraba por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-¿Tan pronto has llegado?-le preguntó extrañada Holly.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Harry extrañado, miró su reloj y vio que eran las ocho y diez y luego recordó lo de la sala del tiempo así que les explicó a sus amigos todo lo que había sucedido.

-¡Guau, así que hay dos habitaciones del tiempo con paredes de plasma, genial!

-Si, genial,-decía Harry.

Al día siguiente a la misma hora Heiden y Holly se dirigieron directamente al segundo piso donde Dumbledore ya los esperaba, los tres entraron a la sala Hadzler y se dirigieron a la habitación del tiempo dos.

-Bueno, comenzaremos con usted señor Darfbish, señorita Bluckxbury, ¿Sería tan amable de esperarnos?-dijo Dumbledore mientras hacía aparecer una silla con la varita, Holly asintió y se sentó a observar.

-Bueno, señor Darfbish ¿sabe usted realizar alguna invocación?-preguntó Dumbledore.

-No profesor, no se que son las invocaciones-respondió Heiden.

-¿No sabe hacer aparecer algo sobrenatural con sus poderes en el mundo real?-volvió a preguntar el anciano director.

-Ahora que lo dice-dijo Heiden con tono pensativo, luego abrió su mano izquierda que brillo de un color amarillo y una burbuja de aire amarilla apareció a su lado, Dumbledore sonrió-es lo único que se hacer profesor-dijo Heiden.

-Bueno señor Darfbish me alegro en decirlo que eso es una invocación, se llama burbuja de aire.

-¿En serio? Vaya que bien-dijo Heiden.

-Bueno señor Darfbish, ahora le enseñaré a hacer una invocación muy simple con el elemento fuego llamada "esfera llameante", cierre los ojos e invoque al fuego en sus manos-dijo Dumbledore.

Heiden lo hizo, cerró sus ojos, puso sus manos ala altura de su pecho una al lado de otra pero separadas por unos centímetros y luego ambas manos se prendieron fuego.

-Ahora concéntrese y piense que el fuego que tiene en sus manos se une formando una esfera. Heiden lo hizo y sintió que el fuego de sus manos desaparecía, abrió los ojos y vio que el fuego se había concentrado en una esfera en el espacio que había entre mano y mano.

-Ahora separe ambas manos y haga como si fuera a arrojar una piedra, al mismo tiempo diga "¡esfera llameante, fuego!-dijo Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que hacía mímica.

Heiden separó ambas manos y la esfera se mantenía junto a su mano derecha solo que flotaba unos centímetros sobre la palma de esta.

-¡Esfera llameante, fuego!-gritó Heiden al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la esfera hacia un objetivo que Dumbledore había hecho aparecer con la varita. Al principio la esfera fue muy pobre y se deshizo antes de llegar al objetivo, el segundo intento fue mejor, pero no tanto y en el tercero, logró crear una espera potente que derribó el objetivo mágico.

Una vez que Heiden dominó la esfera llameante, Dumbledore le enseñó otras tres, la primera se llamaba "espiral acuático" con el elemento agua, con este Heiden creaba unos espirales de agua alrededor de sus manos y los lanzaba como balas al enemigo. La tercera se llamaba "hojas filosas" con la tierra, con esta invocación, Heiden creaba unas hojas de árboles pero con el filo de una navaja y las lanzaba como si fueran navajas al enemigo. Y la última se llamaba escudo de aire, con esta invocación Heiden creaba una pantalla de color amarillo enfrente de el con la que podía protegerse de los ataques enemigos.

-Señorita Bluckxbury, ahora es su turno-Holly se levantó y fue hacia Dumbledore-a usted le enseñaré a frenar los hechizos enemigos con su telequinésis.

Dumbledore le dijo lo que tenía que hacer: cierre los ojos y desee con todo su corazón parar el hechizo.

Trataron varias veces pero Holly no lo lograba y tenía que esquivar los rayos que le lanzaba el director. Después de media hora Holly había logrado detener los rayos de luz y después de media hora más lograba hacerlos girar con su mente y hacerlos cambiar de dirección.

-Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy, sigan practicando y nos veremos la próxima semana y a la misma hora aquí.

-Hasta mañana profesor-se despidieron los chicos saliendo de la sala Hadzler.

-Hasta mañana chicos que descansen-respondió el director.


	10. El primer enigma

10

El primer enigma

Había transcurrido ya un mes desde la primera clase particular con Dumbledore y tanto Harry, como Heiden y Holly habían aprendido muchos hechizos e invocaciones nuevas respectivamente. Harry había aprendido un hechizo llamado Shoksar que lanza un rayo de electricidad de color blanco que cuando choca con el enemigo provoca que este pierda toda la energía de su cuerpo y se desmayase por un largo rato. Luego Dumbledore le empezó a enseñar los hechizos doble y triple que provocaba que al lanzar un hechizo, este en lugar de ser un solo rayo fueran dos o tres respectivamente. Heiden por su lado trataba de dominar a la perfección las invocaciones que Dumbledore le había enseñado la primera clase y aprendió una nueva llamada golpe de aire que consiste en crear un semicírculo amarillo de aire y luego lanzarlo contra el enemigo. Holly aprendió a frenar y cambiar la dirección de los hechizos con su telequinésis a la perfección y aprendió dos nuevas invocaciones, la primera con su telepatía que consiste en lanzar con su mente unas ondas psíquicas de color rosa que provocan que las personas que las reciben, se desmayen automáticamente por un largo rato, y otra con su telequinésis que consiste en crear una pantalla de color rosa que sirve para protegerse de ataques enemigos.

Para ese entonces ya corría el mes de Octubre y los profesores les habían dado una montaña de deberes.

-¡Trabajo!-protestaba Ron, los cinco amigos estaban sentados en la sala común haciendo su deberes y a Ron no le salía su redacción de transformaciones-¡es lo único que los profesores saben decir, parece que nunca fueron estudiantes!

-Pero si no nos dieran deberes, nosotros no aprenderíamos nada y sería una perdida de tiempo que viniéramos al colegio-lo reemprendió Hermione. La chica iba vestida con un sweater color verde que tenía una "H" bordada en el centro, un regalo de la señora Weasley. El diecinueve de Septiembre fue el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Hermione y como cayó un sábado, lo celebraron a lo grande: Holly la despertó con un desayuno muy cargado que contenía de todo lo que se sirve de desayuno en el colegio y más dado a que Harry le había pedido a Dobby que le preparara a Hermione algo súper especial y el elfo siguió el pedido a rajatabla. Luego en la sala común, Harry, Ron, Heiden, Ginny y Neville la esperaban para darle sus regalos y felicitarla. Harry le regaló un libro titulado "Los cien grandes secretos de la aritmancia" con el cual la chica se emocionó mucho y le dio un gran abrazo, provocando que el chico se sonrojara notablemente, Ron le regaló una gran caja de golosinas que incluían ranas de chocolate, grageas y todo tipo de dulces mágicos, Heiden le regaló un libro titulado "Guía completa de runas antiguas y los secretos que ocultan", Holly una gran pluma de faisán con tonos verdes que no necesitaba tinta para escribir y que cambiaba el color de tinta con solo desearlo, Ginny, Neville y Luna le regalaron básicamente libros: Ginny un diario para que la chica escribiera lo que quisiera en el, Neville un libro sobre las plantas más mágicas del planeta y Luna uno sobre animales fantásticos. Luego la chica recibió los regalos de la señora Weasley (el sweater) y de los gemelos (sortilegios y bromas nuevas) y de Hagrid un gran pastel que decía (Happy Birthday Hermione) con grandes letras rojas. La jornada la terminaron a puro baile en la sala común.

-Sí, pero ¿No crees que esta vez se pasaron un poquito Hermione?-le preguntó Ron-¡con la redacción para Sprout ya son nueve las redacciones que tenemos que hacer para la semana que viene! Eso significa que…

-Tendremos que empezar ahora mismo para terminarlas todas para la semana que viene ¿no?-le dijo Holly a Ron que la miró perplejo, se paró enfrente de ella y al ver que la chica no cambiaba su expresión, se alarmó.

-¡No!-le dijo a Holly al mismo tiempo que la zamarreaba provocando que el cabello castaño oscuro y lacio de Holly que le llegaba por debajo de los omoplatos hasta la mitad de la espalda se balanceara hacia delante y hacia atrás-¡No! ¡Holly, te has vuelto una traja libros igual que Heiden y Hermione! ¡La hemos perdido Harry!-añadió mirando al chico de ojos verdes.

-¡Hay Ron, no!-dijo Holly safándose de Ron-no me he vuelto una "traga libros" solo digo que es mejor que comencemos ya ahora y no dejemos las tareas para más adelante nada más.

Hermione miraba a Holly con una expresión aprobadora al igual que Heiden y para sorpresa de Ron, también Harry. El chico de ojos verdes había decidido no dejar para más tarde los deberes que podría hacer en el día. Ron miró a todos y luego dijo:

-Esta bien, me pondré a hacer mis deberes-dijo al tiempo que se sentaba-¿Holly me pasas el libro de herbología?

La chica miró al libro que estaba en una mesa junto a la chimenea y entrecerró los ojos, segundos después el libro se elevó en el aire y voló por este hasta posarse en el regazo de Ron.

-Gracias-dijo Ron al tiempo que tomaba el libro de su regazo y comenzaba a hojearlo.

-De nada-respondió Holly con la vista fija en su redacción de transformaciones.

-¡Hay no!-dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien Hermione?-le preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Si, lo que pasa es que me olvidé mis libros de hechizos de transformación en la biblioteca y los necesito para consultar una cosa para la redacción-dijo la castaña.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlos antes de que la biblioteca cierre? Te acompañamos-dijo Ron mirándola tiernamente.

-De acuerdo, vamos-respondió la chica algo sonrojada por la mirada del chico.

Los cinco se levantaron y se dirigieron a toda prisa a la biblioteca, la cual madame Pince y estaba a punto de cerrar.

-Por favor Madame Pince, en verdad los necesito urgentemente.

-Esta bien niña, entra y búscalos pero no te tardes que ya tengo que cerrar-dijo la bibliotecaria abriéndole la puerta a Hermione para que pasara.

-Gracias-dijo la chica.

Una vez que Hermione salió con sus libros, los cinco chicos regresaron a la sala común para continuar con sus deberes, pero algo hizo que Harry, Ron, Heiden y Holly voltearan rápidamente: Hermione estaba en el suelo inconciente, pero a pesar de eso, se movía para todos lados, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

-¡HERMIONE!-gritaron los cuatro chicos y se arrodillaron junto a su amiga para tratar de despertarla.

En ese momento, Hermione pegó un grito y abrió los ojos mirando a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor: un par de ojos verdes esmeralda, otro azul, otro celeste y otro marrón la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Hermione estas bien, que te ha ocurrido?-le preguntó Heiden a su amiga.

-Chicos fue horrible-empezó la chica, afortunadamente, no había nadie más en la sala común por lo que la castaña pudo hablar libremente.

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó Ron.

-Tuve una especie de premonición-dijo la chica.

-¿Premonición?-le preguntó Holly extrañada.

-Si-respondió la chica.

-¿Qué clase de premonición?-le preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Una de Voldemort-dijo Hermione aún tan blanca como el papel.

-¿De Voldemort?-preguntó Harry-¿Y qué ocurría en ella?-le preguntó alzando la voz.

-Espera Harry, ¿que no vez que Hermione está aún muy asustada? No la presiones-dijo Holly.

-Yo…lo siento-se disculpó el chico.

-Tengo una idea-dijo la chica de ojos celestes. Entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: puso sus manos cerca de las sienes de Hermione pero no tocando su cabeza sino unos cuantos centímetros alejadas de esta, y luego cerró los ojos, el contorno de sus manos comenzó a brillar de un rosa intenso.

Estaba tratando de leer los recuerdos de Hermione, algo muy complicado puesto a que requería mucha concentración y era la primera vez que lo intentaba. Siempre veía a los telépatas de su antigua escuela que lo hacían, pero nunca lo intentó puesto a que era muy pequeña y sus poderes todavía no se habían desarrollado del todo.

Empezó a buscar en la mente de su amiga y por fin, luego de un rato, encontró lo que buscaba y pudo ver lo que Hermione vio: estaba todo oscuro, era una especie de callejón que le resultaba conocido, había estado con sus amigos ese verano allí, siguiendo a Draco Malfoy. De repente, un grupo de mortífagos entraron al mismo local en donde vieron entrar a Malfoy y rodearon al dueño, entonces, unos largos dedos blancos como la nieve aparecieron de la nada y tomaron una gran esfera de cristal de una de las estanterías y antes de salir del lugar, el portador de esos dedos se dio vuelta y apuntó con la varita al dueño del local y segundos después, chorros de sangre comenzaron a emerger de la cara y el pecho del hombre, cayendo muerto en cuestión de segundos, luego, tanto Voldemort como los mortífagos salieron del lugar, haciendo bolar en llamas al local entero y luego todo volvió a quedarse negro.

Holly abrió los ojos de repente y sus manos dejaron de brillar. Se volvió a sus amigos con expresión de miedo en el rostro y tocándoles uno por uno las manos a los tres varones, les fue mostrando la visión de Hermione.

Una vez que Holly terminó de mostrarle la visión a Heiden, Ron fue el que habló primero.

-Holly ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de hacer?-la chica observó primero al chico pelirrojo y luego a su amiga castaña que la observaba con interés a pesar de estar aún muy pálida.

-Pues…-empezó-yo le leí los recuerdos a Hermione, para que ella no tenga necesidad de volver a pasar por eso y así, poder ver lo que exactamente ella vio y luego poder mostrarles a ustedes-terminó la chica.

-¿Y desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Desde siempre, es parte de las habilidades de un telépata, lo que pasa es que nunca lo intenté antes porque aún no podía controlarlo bien, solo por eso-dijo la chica.

-¡Genial!-dijo Ron.

-Oigan chicos, tenemos algo más importante de que preocuparnos ahora-dijo Harry quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza la horrible visión de su amada Hermione. Tenía varias preguntas en su mente: ¿Qué clase de maldición había usado Voldemort en ese hombre? Y ¿Por qué fue Hermione la que tuvo la visión y no él?

-Es cierto-dijo Heiden, debemos contarle al profesor Dumbledore, porque tengo el presentimiento que esto que vimos aún no ha ocurrido.

-Si, vamos-dijo Hermione, quien estaba volviendo, de a poco, a su color natural de piel.

-Pero ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Ron con tono de preocupación.

-Si ya estoy mejor-dijo la chica.

-Bueno, vamos entonces.

Los cinco chicos comenzaron a correr hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore y en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta, la tocaron.

-¿Quién es?-se escucho la voz del director desde adentro.

-Nosotros profesor, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Holly y Heiden-dijo el moreno rápidamente.

Se escucho un sonido de pasos en el interior y luego el profesor les abrió la puerta.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el director.

-Profesor, tenemos algo que mostrarle-dijo Holly al mismo tiempo que tocaba al profesor en la mano y le mostraba la visión de Hermione.

Luego de que la imagen del local en llamas desapareciera, Holly soltó la mano del director y este los miró seriamente, no podía ser cierto, pero a pesar de eso, ahí estaba y si no hacían algo, Voldemort se apoderaría de ella.

-Eh… profesor, ¿Podría explicarnos…?-comenzó Harry.

-¿Qué es esa esfera?-terminó Dumbledore.

El chico solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Pues, no veo una razón para no hacerlo-dijo el director.

Los cinco chicos se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-Hace mucho tiempo-comenzó el anciano director-existieron cuatro poderosos hechiceros, dos magos y dos brujas…

-Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin-lo interrumpió Hermione.

-No, señorita Granger, estos magos fueron igual o incluso más poderosos que los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, ellos eran los encargados de proteger a la comunidad mágica de las fuerzas oscuras y tenebrosas y evitar que estas afectaran a los muggles ni que estos descubrieran el mundo mágico. Nunca se supo nada de su pasado, ni tampoco sus nombres, porque ellos se empeñaban en mantenerlos en secreto por seguridad, solo eran reconocidos por sus apodos: las brujas del sol y la luna y los magos del día y la noche. Ellos existieron mucho antes que Voldemort apareciera, incluso naciera, mucho antes incluso que Grindelwald-dijo el director.

Poseían unos instrumentos mágicos muy especiales que si estaban juntos, los hacían invencibles: la espada del día, la lanza de la noche, el arco del sol y el bastón de la luna. Con ellos, ganaron muchas batallas y mantuvieron la paz en el mundo durante muchos años.

Sin embargo, una vez apareció un malvado hechicero tenebroso llamado Norian, él había empleado toda tu energía para invocar a las fuerzas oscuras más poderosas para que lucharan de su lado. Se provocó una gran guerra en la cual los magos sacrificaron sus vidas para destruir todo rastro de maldad de la tierra, lanzando un poderosísimo hechizo de magia blanca que acabó con sus vidas, pero que a pesar de eso, destruyó la maldad. Antes de eso, los cuatro ocultaron sus preciosas armas dentro de cuatro esferas de cristal y las protegieron con muy fuertes sortilegios para que nadie las pudiera encontrar y luego escondieron las esferas en diferentes partes de Europa. La leyenda dice que aún existen estas esferas, pero que están escondidas y quien las encuentre se convertirá en el ser más poderoso del mundo-terminó el director. Los cinco amigos se miraron desconcertados.

-Entonces…-empezó Harry-¿Voldemort está tratando de encontrar estas esferas que contienen las armas?

-Eso parece-dijo el director.

En ese momento Heiden palideció.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntaron alarmados sus amigos.

-Acabo de recordar algo-dijo el chico.

-¿Qué cosa?-insistió Harry.

-Malfoy-continuó Heiden-¿no le recuerdan? Cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon para comprar nuestras cosas, vimos a Malfoy en Borgin y Burkes en donde le señalaba una gran esfera de cristal a Borgin y lo amenazaba con la varita, a lo mejor es la misma esfera de la premonición de Hermione.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Ron-pero… ¿eso significa que Malfoy trabaja para Voldemort?

-No creo que sea probable-dijo Hermione que hablo por primera vez-Voldemort no permitiría que alguien tan joven se uniera al grupo de los mortífagos.

-¿Cómo sabes que no cambió de parecer?-le preguntó Holly a su amiga. La chica solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero Dumbledore les dijo:

-Creo que la señorita Granger tiene razón, Voldemort no permitiría que se les unieran estudiantes, a lo mejor el señor Malfoy estaba señalando otra cosa. Hermione miró con suficiencia a sus amigos, pero estos no estaban convencidos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué debemos hacer?-preguntó Harry-no podemos permitir que Voldemort se apodere de esas armas, si consigue hacerse con las cuatro, tendrá más poder que el que posee ahora ¿Qué haremos profesor?-exclamó desesperado.

A pesar de todo el director parecía sereno.

-Tienes razón Harry, no podemos permitir que Voldemort se apodere de las armas de los antiguos magos, será mejor que nos dirijamos al callejón Knockturn lo más pronto posible, alertaré a los miembros de la Orden y ustedes vendrán con nosotros debido a que saben bien que es lo que sucederá-dijo el directos. Ron, Hermione, Heiden y Holly se miraron entre asustados y emocionados y Harry estaba feliz por poder hacer algo en contra de los planes de Voldemort.

-Busquen lo que necesiten y reúnanse conmigo en diez minutos, los estaré esperando en el vestíbulo-les dijo el director.

Los cinco amigos asintieron y salieron del despacho del profesor, luego comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían en dirección a la torre Gryffindor para buscar lo que necesitaban para su posible encuentro con los mortífagos y posiblemente, el señor tenebroso en persona.


End file.
